You'll Never Get Out Again
by LadyIconDraco
Summary: Playing on Hoggle's line 'Even if you make it to the center, you'll never get out again.'JS Ch.13 is up, and crap if you ask me, but the rest is good.
1. WHAT?

Author: Lady Icon Draco

Pairing: J/S

Summary: Playing on Hoggle's line 'Even if you make it to the center, you'll never get out again.'

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the Labyrinth.

"You'll never get out again."

'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the goblin city,

For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great.

You have no power over me.'

Four simple lines, thirty-eight little words, _the_ words, all Sarah needed to defeat the great Goblin King, right?

Sarah watched as the King was forced into his owl form by the power of _the _words. As he beat his wings to gain height, the sound of clapping echoed through-out the room.

"Who's there? What do you want? I won!" Laughter followed Sarah's last words. She spun in an attempt to find the source, but she could not locate it. Slowly the laughter and clapping died down, as it did the source became more evident. The sound was coming from behind her! In her attempt to find its source Sarah had turned one-eighty degrees, so the place where Jareth had once stood was now directly behind her. Slowly Sarah turned, not sure what she expected. Whatever it was, however, was not what she saw.

Walking out of the shadows, as the monarch has done so not long before was a Hoggle. "Hoggle, you startled me, do you know how I get out of here?"

"Why would you leave?" He questioned, "You lost after all. Yes, you imprisoned his Majesty within his animal form, but that is a temporary situation."

"But I made it to the center. I said the words. I defeated the Goblin King!" Sarah would have continued but she was silenced by the look Hoggle sent her.

"Sarah, really now, to be inconvenienced and to be defeated are two very different things. He should be back to his usual form by dawn, isn't that so your majesty?" The last was called into the sky, and was answered by a loud hoot. Hoggle lifted his right arm into the air at the sound of wing beats. Sarah's attention was drawn the gauntlet that he wore; he hadn't seen him wear it before. From above, Jareth, in owl form, came rushing down, pulling up just in time to land gracefully on the dwarf's gauntlet.

"I really don't understand why I'm still here. Why weren't Toby and I returned home after I 'inconvenienced' the Goblin King?" Hoggle started to laugh again, but quickly stopped as his laughing upset the king's balance.

"Haven't you been listening at all Sarah? You **lost**. Why would Toby be sent home after you lost? I believe there was a line, 'To take back the child that you have stolen'. Do you remember it?" Sarah nodded, suddenly her eyes widened. _I forgot it. I forgot to say the line_. The dwarf smiled, knowing Sarah realized her mistake. "Not that it would matter much anyway, by making it to the center you have given your freedom to the Labyrinth, so you could take him, but where would you go?"

"That's not fair!" The owl hooted loudly from his place on Hoggle's arm.

"Yes, it is fair. You wished your brother away; the price of taking him was for us to keep him. Then you wanted to try the Labyrinth to win him back, you found the flaws, which will soon be corrected might I add. However, you also made it to the center. When you did that the price went up." She looked Sarah directly in the eyes then. "Sarah, do you know the price that you must pay for making it to the center of the Labyrinth? I warned you at the very beginning. Do you remember?"

Sarah knew what he was talking about. She hadn't wanted to think about it then. She had assumed he was trying to discourage her. However, his words from hours before were coming back to her; 'Even if you make it to the center, you'll never get out again.' "No." Sarah whispered. "No. It's not supposed to happen this way. The heroine wins, the child is saved, and the villain is never seen again." Sarah fell to the ground in despair.

The dwarf jerked his arm up and the owl took flight. Then he turned his attention back to Sarah. "Get up Sarah. I doubt you want to spend eternity in the Escher room." Sarah shook her head and attempted to stand, but her legs gave out on her, dropping her back to the floor. Hoggle caught her just before her head would have impacted.

"What happened to you Hoggle?" The dwarf smiled at Sarah's question.

"I am loyal to my king. Deceiving you into a false friendship helped his cause. You're so naïve." With those words ringing through her head, Sarah lost consciousness.

Sarah awoke to light shining into her eyes. _What a weird dream. Imagine the Labyrinth being real. _

"Yes, imagine that." Came a mocking voice from across the room.

_No, you're still dreaming. This is not real, **he** is not real._

"Really? I'm not?" The voice was closer now, but still Sarah refused to open her eyes. "Then I suppose this isn't real either." Sarah felt a hand travel up the side of her stomach, brush against her chest and come to rest against her cheek. "Or this." Sarah's eyes shot open as she felt his lips against hers.

The first thing she saw were his eyes, highly amused at her reactions. She shoved him off of her and rubbed her mouth off on her sleeve. "How dare you! You arrogant jackass!" Anger flowed through her, clouding her judgment.

"How dare I?" Sarah did not like the look of that smile. "Like this." Before she could think, her mouth was again covered by his. This time, however, she had been about to speak, he took full advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She tried to shove him again, but this time he grabbed her hands. _How did I shove him off the first time? He's playing with me! He **let** me shove him off the first time! Is he testing me?_ Well she was going to let him know she was not going to just lay there and let him mess with her head. Sarah bit down hard on his tongue and slammed her knee up at the same time. Apparently, he was not expecting retaliation. She smiled as he leapt off the bed, but the smile disappeared when she saw his face. _So kneeing him is not a good idea, good to know. _

He walked slowly back to the bed, which Sarah was still laying on. "Be a little more careful Sarah. There are no magic words for you now. Do you know the reason why?"

"No, but why do I get the feeling that I won't like it." An evil smile crept across his face, and a chuckle escaped his throat.

"No Sarah, you won't like it. You lost our little competition. Not only that, but you made it to the center, thus forfeiting yourself to the Labyrinth, _and _its master." Sarah flinched. Its master, there was only one person who could claim that title, and he was standing before her.

_Great, just what I needed, not only is he an arrogant asshole, but now he's on a power trip. _His smile broadened.

"Intriguing choice of words Sarah, _power_ trip."

Her eyes widened. _He's reading my mind!!! _"What is so intriguing about it?"

"Do you remember the words you used before, little Sarah?" He had moved closer to the bed during the conversation.

"Yeah, I remember. 'You have no power over me'. Why don't you stop with the little and dear, those pet names are not needed." That was when she realized her words did not hold the strength they had the last time she had said them, they seemed…hollow. _But I said them right, what's so different this time._ She recalled his words 'There are no magic words for you now.' Her head shot up and she met his eyes.

"What's so different? I'll tell you, my _dear_ Sarah," He drew closer, his mouth right next to her ear. The warmth of his breath sent tingles down her spine. "I _do_ have power over you."


	2. Along came a spider

Welcome to chapter two, let go of the mouse, stay a while.

Sarah froze. She wouldn't accept it, she **couldn't** accept it. _NO! _Despair filled her. _What do I do now?_

"I have an idea." His hand crept up her leg. She jumped out of his reach, and ran across the room.

"Don't even think about it you egocentric asshole!" _Is that what he plans on doing with, **no**, **to** me?_

He brushed of the insult she had thrown, getting mad at her would hardly help. "Why shouldn't I? You seem to be." She simply glared at him from her place against the far wall. Her arms were crossed, chin up, eyes narrowed. Defying him.

Suddenly, Sarah smirked, _I should have expected Chris's offer to go to the cast party. He has a really nice butt. _Now it was Jareth's turn to narrow his eyes._ What a kisser._ She brought an image of the two kissing to mind. _He made an awesome Romeo, and he was so happy when I got Juliet. I'll call him when I get out of here. _

Jareth appeared directly in front of her, placing one arm on each side of her head, effectively blocking any chance she had at escaping his vicinity. "If you do leave the castle it will be because I have willed it so, and even then you will not leave my Labyrinth." She met his eyes glare for glare, but Jareth had an ace in the hole. "If you're so fond of this Chris maybe I should bring him here." Her eyes widened, she hadn't meant to endanger Chris.

Sarah was about to plead with Jareth for Chris's safety, but stopped herself. _That's what you want, isn't it? Well, to bad. _He raised an eyebrow. "Struck a nerve, did I? Is da poor wittle Gobwin King jealous?" Anger flashed in his eyes, and he backed up a step.

"I advise you to watch your tongue Sarah. I…" Sarah interrupted him by sticking out her tongue. Knowing he would hear her thoughts she didn't upset the image by talking.

_What am I watching it do? _She looked cross-eyed as she attempted to see her tongue past her nose. He grabbed her tongue with his right hand and her chin with his left. She looked him strait in the eye. _Did you really think that I would listen to your 'I have been generous speech? _He released her and headed toward a chair next to the bed.

"I thought that you would act a little more mature." He sat down. Sarah's fists clenched and released several times before she thought she could speak at an appropriate level.

"I have been pulled into a fairytale from my childhood, ran a giant _maze_, and been harassed by its master." She sent him a meaningful look. "Not to mention that I was betrayed twice by someone I thought was my friend. **What the hell do you expect?"** He looked coolly at her; he hadn't missed the maze insult.

"I expect," he generated a crystal. "That you will soon ask what happened to your brother." Sarah eyes grew wide as she realized that she had forgotten about her brother during their argument. _Toby! _

"What happened to Toby?" He tossed the crystal to her. Ignoring the warning bells that went off in her head; Sarah caught the crystal. The image playing was of Toby, asleep in his crib at home.

"I sent him back." Sarah looked up with tears in her eyes.

_He's safe. _

"Thank you." She said quietly. He nodded and gestured to a chair on the other side of the bed. Sarah got up, walked over to the seat, and sat down. "Why did you send him home? I am happy about it, but why?"

He ignored her question and changed the subject. "You should wash up and change." Sarah looked down at her clothing. Her jeans were torn and muddy, and her shirt had some indiscernible substance on the sleeves. "We eat in one hour, I will return for you." With that, he vanished.

Now that he was gone, Sarah took the time to look around the room. There were no windows; the only light in the room was from candles. For furniture the room had a bed, it appeared to be made of onyx, two chairs of black wood with red upholstery, and a vanity, also of black wood. Three doors led off of the room, one was made of silver, another silk, and the last was wooden.

Sarah tried the wooden door, inside was a bathroom. It had a forest theme; the sink was stone, with a waterfall for a faucet. The tub was a pond, with another waterfall flowing into it, steam rose from the surface. The stones lying around the pool were bars of soap, and the towels resembled giant leaves. The teen moved on to the curtain-like door of silk, the closet within was at least as large as her old room. _Why do I need so many clothes?_

"Why indeed." Sarah spun around and slammed right into Jareth's chest.

She backed up a pace, careful not to get hit the wall that was two steps behind her. "Didn't you leave?" maybe bravado would make him go away.

"Yes, however, I needed to tell you not to open the silver door. Unless, of course, you wanted to catch me changing. The suggestion in his eyes was not missed by her, and anger shot through her whole body, giving her the strength she had just feigned.

"Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if that were a sock." Her hand flew to her mouth. Anger was replaced by surprise. _I did not just say that. I **did not** just say that! _

His eyes darkened with anger, he stormed up to her causing her to back into the wall. It looked as though he were about to hit her, but seeing the panic in her eyes, he rethought the situation. A smirk came to his face as he lowered his arm to the wall beside her. He stood right up against her, pressing her into the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut, as though to block it out, he spoke quietly into her ear. "Does this feel like a sock, dear Sarah?"

_Nope, not a sock._She did not like the way her body fit against his, it was too comfy, **way** too comfy for comfort. Not that she liked the position to begin with.

"Be careful what you say Sarah. Everything has repercussions, especially insulting me." He backed up, "You now have forty minuets to get ready, I advise that you hurry." And then he was gone. Sarah sighed and slid down the wall.

_What am I going to do? What can I do? _She resigned herself to her fate for the moment and pulled a dress off of the hanger. After a bit she stood up and carried the dress to the bathroom. _He is such a horney bastard! Everything he says has to have a double meaning about sex, unless of course, the original meaning was about sex._ She discarded her clothing, and stepped into the warm water. _And that thing about returning Toby, why?__ What was the point?_

She scrubbed the mud out of her hair, and grabbed a soap rock. The teenager finished bathing and slipped the dress on over her head. She reached behind her to button it up, but found that someone else had beaten her there. Sarah stiffened as the fingers worked their way up her back. _Please don't be him. Be some stranger who invaded the castle, but please, **please** don't be him. _

When the hands reached the top button they started to message her shoulders. "You're very tense." The monarch whispered in her ear. "You should learn to relax."

Her body started to react to his ministrations, against her wishes her body leaned into his hands, and she started to relax. _I will not be manipulated. _"Well you should learn to back off." She tried to pull out of his grasp, but his hands gripped her shoulders. She sighed, "What do you want from me?" she whispered.

"I want you to join me for dinner."

_Said the spider to the fly._ She shook her head. "You know that isn't what I meant." He turned her around and looked her in the eye. His serious attitude made her listen closely.

"No one has ever made it to the center Sarah; there is nothing in the rules that apply to someone making it to the center. You are too old to be a goblin." Something in her relaxed, subconsciously that had been worrying her. "Also, the Labyrinth is what has possession of you, not the goblins. So I can't send you back." Sarah had a feeling that she wouldn't see this side of him often. He offered her his hand. "For now, join me for dinner; let the future be the future." Sarah nodded and took his hand. The room disappeared for a moment, what appeared in front of her took her breath away.

The walls and floor were made of white marble, and all the furniture was black marble. The table had carved feet, and was inlaid with the white marble of the walls. "It's beautiful." Was all she could manage. He led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. _He's a gentleman? _He chuckled, and pushed her chair in as she sat down.

"_Any_thing to please." His hand slipped off of her chair and onto her shoulder. It started heading south, but she caught it

"It would _please_ me if you would stop the sexual innuendo." He walked over to his chair with a grace that any dancer would envy. _Why teleport when you can walk like that… **Where did that come from?** _

"I was wondering that myself," the way he looked at her in turn had her blushing like a maniac. "And if you're tired of innuendo we could go straight to foreplay, after dinner of course. I think I could please you that way."

_So serious boy went bye, bye, great._ "How about…not. I am perfectly happy not being able to say I slept with the Goblin King." _Or anyone else for that matter._He might have made a comment about being happy, but just then goblins brought the food in, and neither of them spoke for the rest of the meal.

Please leave a contribution in the little box.

Lady Icon Draco


	3. Count it twice!

Chapter 3

After the table was cleared and the dessert dishes brought out Jareth spoke. "Try the wine." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to get intoxicated while sitting at dinner with you." He took the lid off of the dessert platter, revealing a peach pie surrounded by alternating sliced peaches and watermelon. She looked directly at him. "Give me that wine." _I'm going to need it._

Sarah avoided eating the pie and sliced peaches, she stuck to the watermelon and wine. After one sip of wine, however, Sarah remembered another reason why she hadn't wanted to drink with him. She had rarely had alcohol before, only for New Year's and other special occasions; she might react badly to it. After the first glass her head was fuzzy and her tongue had loosened.

"So Jenny says, 'Why can't you be more like Karen?' And I say, I say. This one was good, and I say 'What an egocentric bitch with something stuck up her ass?'" She took another sip of wine and with no warning she clamped her hands over her ears and closed her eyes tightly. "Bad mental picture, evil imagination!" He caught a glimpse of this image and wished he hadn't. It was of what Sarah thought was stuck up Karen's ass, and it had to do with the teen's father's anatomy. Jareth decided a change of subject was in order.

Though somewhat disappointed that the alcohol wasn't making her flirtatious, he thought that the loosened tongue could prove interesting. "So, my dear Sarah, who is this Chris person?" He was still slightly irked about that.

"Chris? Oh, he's just a guy I've been in some plays with," She was the most articulate drunk he had ever seen, and he's seen some drunks in his day. "We're called the 'kissing couple', because in most of the plays we are opposite each other; and we're the one's asked to show the new kids how to do it." She reached for more wine but he stopped her, she had had enough.

"How to do what?"

_What an idiot! Maybe he isn't so hot, if he's that dense._

"How to kiss, of course!" She was still trying to get her wine glass out of his hand. "What really ticks me off is that everyone thinks we're going out, but Chris would more likely date you." That got his attention. Why would this guy want to date him? "See Chris is gay."

"What does being happy have to do with this?" Her reaction was to giggle, and that giggle turned into a drunken laugh. She slowly calmed down, and closely inspected him, well as closely as a drunk could.

"Are you sure you don't know? I mean the clothes, the hair, the glitter, **and **the eye shadow." At his blank look she rolled her eyes, and nearly fell out of her chair. "When I say gay I mean homosez, I can get this homeo, homosexual. There that's the word, don't make me say it aga…" She didn't finish the word, instead she fell face first into her watermelon. He rushed over to her to see if she was alright. She was, in fact, she was asleep.

He sighed and picked her up; with the flick of his wrist her dress was replaced by a set of pajamas and her face was clear of watermelon juice. He brought them to her bedroom and laid her down under her covers. She would **not **be happy in the morning, unless, he made her happy! With thoughts of what he would do in the morning playing through his head, he exited through the silver door.

Sarah awoke with a splitting headache. "Ohhhh." She opened her eyes, and wished she hadn't. The light from the candles just intensified the pain. "Ohhhh."

"Not the worst sound that I've came out of a woman's mouth when she woke up in my guest room. Usually the moans have a bit more pleasure behind them though." Jareth was sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed.

"Am I always going to wake up to the sound of your voice?" Her eyes were still closed so she didn't see him move closer. In one movement he was straddling her waist, with her arms pinned to her sides by the covers

"I do hope so" His hands moved to her temples and he stared massaging them. "I dearly hope that the next time you wake up, however, you'll be moaning my name." She squirmed around for a bit, trying to shake him, but to no avail. She wasn't about to buck him off, she had read **way **too many fantasy romances for **that**. He chuckled at the thoughts running through her head. She then thought about what always happened when the girl squirmed, and immediately ceased her squirming. When her movement stopped, the ministrations to her temples started to kick in.

_How does he always know how to make my body ignore my thoughts?_

"Call it a gift." Her headache had lessened and her body was relaxed.

"Go away." It was hard to get out; her throat wanted to express its appreciation of his hands, not stop them. _I am in control of my body. I have the strength to resist him_. He disregarded her words and concentrated on her thoughts.

"Do you?" He let go, and got off of her for just a moment; long enough for her traitorous throat to release a whimper. In the moment he was off of her he also flipped her onto her stomach, giving him access to her back.

The monarch was determined to get some appreciative noise out of her; the whimper just intensified his determination. He started on her shoulders, and worked down her back. Every time she got close to vocalizing she would bite her tongue and bury her head in the pillow. His eyes narrowed, he would make her moan, he would make her scream; but how? A smile tugged at his mouth as he did the same to his gloves. Sarah gasped as she felt his now glove-less hands on her neck. She heard him chuckle as his hands moved down her back. His hands radiated a liquid fire, burning and pleasurable at the same time.

"Pure, untamed magic." He explained. "Hands are a major focus of power, but it builds up, and radiates out. The gloves hold it in unless I wish to use it; she felt a crystal roll along her spine. Almost immediately a moan escaped her throat. The crystal disappeared and his hands returned. She moaned again.

_Damn those hands!!! _Sarah tried again to escape his grasp. When he had flipped her over her hands had gotten loose. She tried to push up off the bed and him with her. All she ended up doing was aiding him in cracking her back; the suddenness of it caused pain to shoot down her limbs and bringing forth a scream of pain. Her arms gave out on her and she fell back to the mattress; Jareth's hands were still under her shirt. When she fell his hands had stayed in the air causing her top to rip. _Oh great,** just** what I needed, and me without my bra. _The bra hadn't fit under her dress and Jareth wasn't exactly the type to remember such things when altering her apparel.

"You are absolutely right. That is just what you need." He tore the shirt the rest of the way and pulled the back edges forward, binding her arms in place.

"Jareth." There was a warning in her voice. He slid his hands up her back. "Jareth." Her voice shook. He massaged the sides of her rib cage. _I have to stop this now. Who knows what I might do if it doesn't? _She heard him chuckle, she didn't need to see his face to know that he was smirking. His hands started to move around to her front. "Jareth, stop." His hands paused.

"What's wrong Sarah? Aren't you 'in control'? Don't you have the 'strength to **resist**'? He got off of her: She nearly whimpered when his warmth left her, nearly.

_Why is he affecting me like this? I hate him. I **hate** him! So why do I want to be near him? _Lost in her thoughts she not only forgot that he was in the room but he could hear said thoughts also. _Ok, take this logically. Pluses, cute butt, nice chest, magic fingers, literally, he sent Toby home, powerful, cute butt. Drawbacks jerk, horney, arrogant, perverted egocentric, overbearing. One for one, crap. Why am I even considering this? What is wrong with me? He stole Toby, well not quite stealing; I **did** ask him to. He made me run the Labyrinth, I asked him to give me a chance to correct my mistake. He kept me in the center; Hoggle warned me. He's an arrogant, vain, domineering jackass! With a cute butt; what does his cute butt have to do with it? Did I really just admit he has a cute butt?_ Jareth found Sarah's argument with herself humorous, but if he chuckled she would remember he was there. _He's so cruel_! A song from the day prior came to mind. 'Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel.' _What did he call us 'well matched'? This is so confusing._

"It doesn't have to be." His words woke the girl from her thoughts and reminded Sarah that he could have heard that entire mental conversation. She looked up at him.

"Did you hear **all** of that?" _Please no, please no_. He turned and walked to the door separating their rooms giving her a view of his 'cute butt'; he turned his head.

"Is it really cute enough to count twice?" He opened the door to his room and started walking in.

"Wait!" He stopped. "What did you mean 'It doesn't have to be'?" He smirked and started walking back to the bed.

"It doesn't have to be confusing, you could give into me, be my queen. We…" was speech was interrupted by her snort.

"I think you mean bedmate with perks…" It was his turn to interrupt.

"I would consider being bedmates one of the perks." Sarah was still on the bed, her ripped shirt effectively holding her arms in place. She looked over at him and ignored his comment.

"Could I get some help with this shirt? I don't like breaking my neck to look at you. Also, it is your fault that I'm stuck like this." He flicked his wrist and the shirt disappeared completely, she gasped and pulled the blankets up before turning over. "You perverted jackass!"

"I solved your problem." He sneered at the blanket and it disappeared. Sarah brought her knees up to her chest, and linked her arms around them; glaring at him.

"You horney bastard." She put on a brave face but inside she was trembling. He appeared right next to the bed, Sarah would have backed up but her knees would have moved.

"What did I tell you about insulting me?" He moved up against the bed and gripped her arms. "Words have consequences Sarah,"

_Don't I know it._

"The consequence for yours words is to clean out the throne room,"

_Not hard, I do it at home all the time_.

"While the goblins are still in there." Her eyes widened. _Multiply Toby by a hundred, great. Oh, well at least he forgot about my lack of shirt._ She then realized her mistake in thinking that. _Well shit._ He smirked and leaned in close.


	4. He's a fairy!

If you don't like her reactions, don't worry, read further and you will understand.

He slipped his hand between her chest and her knees, Sarah gasped; he had yet to put his gloves back on. He captured her lips with his, when she pulled back Jareth gained full access to her chest. She opened her mouth to gasp as his second hand found her chest; she was cut short by his tongue entering her mouth. She backed up until her back hit the headboard. _Stop, please_. He ignored her thoughts as he followed her back. She was divided, part of her wanted this whole adventure to have never happened, another wanted to go further, the rest was perfectly happy were it was. _This is so confusing!_

"Just give in." He murmured against her mouth, "I know you want to." He encouraged her tongue with his own. "You can stop me from going any further."

_He didn't say he wouldn't stop me from stopping him._ Her body was screaming for her to react, so she closed her eyes and simply reacted. She felt his hands move lower as she started to respond. _Anxious bastard._ She grabbed his hands just before they reached her waistband. She moved the monarch's hands up to her neck; and her own hands to pull his shirt out of his waistband. Sarah pulled the shirt up to his head, and stopped, his hands were above his head, and they were being held by his shirt.

Sarah pulled back, away from the king. She ran into the closet, pulling on the first thing she saw. Just before she could tie the cloak closed Jareth entered the closet, running into her and knocking her to the ground, causing the cloak to open. He pulled her up by her lapels. "What in the name of Oberon was that?"

"That was my latest attempt to get you off me. How'd it work?" He pressed against her, and she felt how it had worked. She pulled the cloak closer to her. "That well, huh?" His hands went down to her hips. "I should get started on the throne room." _Leave, go, shoo._

"It has waited hundreds of years; it can wait a few hours." He started to pull the cloak off. "Acting without thinking was a good strategy, perhaps we should up the stakes." He pushed the cloak off of her shoulders and to the floor, admiring her as he spoke. She reached down to grab the cloak, but stopped at his last words.

"Up the stakes? This isn't a game! This is my life we're talking about. I don't want to spend the next twenty years off my life sleeping with someone I don't even like just to be thrown in the garbage when I reach my late thirties!" She tried to turn away from him, but he caught her shoulders and held her there. She looked in his eyes, she saw surprise for a moment, but it was covered by amusement.

"I wouldn't get rid of you, you're too much fun. If what you're worried about is your age, you shouldn't." She gave him a questioning look. "While inside the Labyrinth you will not age, however, if you leave the walls of the Labyrinth without magical safeguards the time you have spent in here will catch up to you." Immortality or death, what a choice. His eyes changed from playful to angry and taunting. "You don't have a choice Sarah, you _will _remain in these walls. Soon, though, I doubt that you will _want_ to leave." He turned his attention back to her body, holding her waist to his with one hand, and giving her chest attention with the other.

"Stop." The hand holding her waist was dipping below her waistband. He was gauging her reactions and changing his ministrations accordingly. She grabbed his hand and pulled it out of her pants. "I told you to stop." She pushed against his chest with her other hand, trying to get him to back off.

"What if I don't want to?" He pulled his hand out of her grasp. "Are you going to make me?" He returned his hand to her waist.

"I'm going to ask you nicely to stop." Her voice shook as his thumb started doing circles around her nipple. "I don't even like you!" _I don't think_. "I'm defiantly not ready for this." Her voiced jumped as she said 'this'; his hand had gotten completely below the waistband and he had pinched her butt.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, you won't for long." With one final squeeze of her butt he backed off. "You will begin cleaning after lunch, your breakfast is waiting on your bed. He turned and left the closet. _Note to self: avoid closet as much as possible_. Sarah grabbed a rusty-brown dress that had a zipper and headed to the bathroom.

When she was finished scrubbing, Sarah sat under the waterfall thinking about her predicament. _If he would just back off for a while I could figure this out. _It was hard to think when he was in the room. _It feels so good to be near him, but I'm the heroine, he's the villain, its wrong_!

"Wrong, but so very right." She plunged under the water only letting her head show. He stood at the edge of the pool, wearing a blue robe, he had no shoes. "Miss me?" Her obvious horror at his state of dress brought a smirk to his face.

"How can I miss you," She moved to the opposite side of the pool from him. "if you don't stay away?" He untied the robe and started to open it, Sarah turned around; the wall behind her became extremely fascinating. "What are you doing?" She kept her back to him until she heard a splash, turning around she found herself face to face with the monarch.

"This is my bathroom too." He gestured to a second door she hadn't seen before. She felt his hand on her side; the water kept him from seeing anything she didn't want him to get a good look at, but it also kept her from seeing his hands. She wanted out, now.

"Aren't I supposed to clean the throne room after lunch?" His hands were moving up and down her sides with just enough pressure so as not to tickle.

"You haven't even had breakfast yet. We have quite a bit of time." He started to kiss her neck, and was moving south.

"Didn't already we go over this? I don't like you." _I think_. "And even if I did, how long have I known you? One day? I am not ready for this kind of relationship." He raised his head and looked her in the eye.

"As I said before, I won't go any further if you protest." She gave him a look that said, quite clearly 'you expect me to believe you?'.

"How about …NO. To be nice, I'll give you two reasons." She held up two fingers. "Reason one: We're naked in the middle of a pool! Do you really expect me to trust you?" She put down one finger; when she stated her point his attention had returned to her hidden form; she grabbed his chin bringing his gaze back to her. The show of bravado bringing surprise to his features. "Two, I am not ready for this level of a relationship. How many times do you have to hear that?" She was about to lower the second finger when he caught a hold of it. He didn't reply to anything she had said, instead he brought her finger to his lips. _Just the lips; they're just his lips._ He smirked and brought her finger down his face and his neck; he brought it down past his breastbone, and chest. Her eyes were fixed on the spot where her finger would have been had she been able to see it. Her finger, still in his possession, traveled down his stomach to his abdomen. Sarah jerked back, attempting to free her hand. "Stop it!" He didn't listen, he was nearly there. _Dad and Karen!_ He paused. _Dad and Karen making out! _Her scare tactics seemed to be working. _Mr. Miller and Principal Musegades._ He let go and backed away from her, his face going pale. _Clinton and Lewinski_. He put his hands to his ears as though he was trying to block out the image.

She was on a role, but she had forgotten why she was thinking up couples; she was blocking everything, but her own thoughts out. She remembered a question a friend had asked her; what couples do you think belong together but are considered wrong by society? She had answered with TV shows she liked. _Bulma__, and Vegeta, Buffy, and Spike, Usagi, and Mamoru._ He had stopped trying to block her out, the names and pictures he was getting were intriguing. _Jareth__ and Sarah._ **_What?!!!!_ **It had just come out, she didn't know where it came from but it was there, hanging between them. Her eyes widened and she moved toward the tree of leaf towels; her eyes were following his every movement.

"Belong together Sarah?" The way he said her name made her shiver. "Couples?" He moved toward her, she jumped out of the pool and grabbed a towel at the same time. The king disappeared from the pool; Sarah turned around, anticipating his next move. Sure enough he appeared directly in front of her, fully clothed, expecting her back to be to him. Surprise shone on his face, Sarah decided to answer his unasked question.

"You're predicable." He smirked and disappeared, reappearing in the same spot; Sarah didn't move. "That is the **oldest **trick in the book. Maybe you should update your tactics, old timer." _Naney-naney__ boo-boo, you can't catch me_. She smirked at him, the age insult might not have been the smartest thing, but she was on an adrenaline high from out-smarting him.

"Predicable?" He moved up close to her, "Old-timer?" He grabbed the edge of her towel.

_Think Sarah, think!_ "P..Pulling the towel off would be very predicable." Her voice shook uncontrollably.

"Oh, really?" He pulled the towel hard, spinning Sarah around. When the room stopped spinning Sarah looked down to see a very low-cut red dress clinging to her curves.

_Hello! Fifteen year old here!_

"In the time you humans call the Dark Ages, it would be predicable for one of your age to be married and a mother of two by now."

"Welcome to the twenty-first century. I'm Sarah; I'll be your guide." He raised an eyebrow. "Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times." She looked him up and down, and then she began. "You're clothes need an update from the 80's; you're hair needs a brush and some scissors. Gloves are out and unless you want to be known as an S&M freak I advise you to ditch the stick. Also the heels would peg you as a fairy." His eyes had narrowed, but now he raised an eyebrow.

"I am a fairy by some mortal definitions." Sarah covered her mouth to hold in a giggle.

"So, you admit to being a fairy?" She kept her humor in check.

"I am a Fae, in some languages Fae and fairy are the same."

"So, you are a fairy."

"To an extant I am, yes." Sarah couldn't hold it in, she burst out laughing. "What's so humorous?"

"Nothing, nothing." She doubled over in laughter and nearly fell out of the dress; she stood up straight and pulled it up. He moved directly in front of her and put his hands on either side of her chest. He pulled the dress down to its original position; she glared at him and pulled it up. He pulled it down, she pulled it up. He grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head, tying them there with a vine that hung from the ceiling. He pulled the dress back down and backed away; he put his chin in his hand and surveyed her.

Please leave a contribution in the little box.

Draco


	5. Past the silver door

"Red isn't your color; how about black?" he waved the hand that had held his chin and the dress became black. His eyes trailed her form again. "Yes, black suits you much better."

"Let me down." She lifted her legs and kicked out at him; he caught them and held them there. Her ankles were on either side of his waist.

"If I had known that you were that eager I wouldn't have tied you up." His hand moved up and down her calf, tickling her under the knee. She jerked her leg back, trying to get it away from him.

_Strong vine_. It held all of her weight plus the additional kicking, without so much as stretching. "Oh? You seem the bondage type to me." He moved his hand up to her thigh; she kicked again, the action was futile.

"Care to test that theory?" He pushed the edge of her dress, it reached her knees, up.

"Stop right there!" _This had gone too far_! She wasn't even pretending to joke anymore.

"Why, are you sensitive there?" He traced circle around the area with his finger. Thankfully his gloves were on, protecting her leg from his unfocused magic. Even with the gloves, however, a gasp still escaped

_I have to stop this!_

"No, you don't. You don't **have** to stop me. You don't even **want** to stop me." She opened her mouth to protest; he put his finger to her lips, keeping her silent. "You think it's wrong to sleep with me, or do anything else with me, let alone like it." He smirked. "And I can tell that you like it." He let go of her legs and held her body to his; he reached up with one hand to the vine that held her in place, his other hand held her to him.

"Oh, and I suppose the fact that I don't want to go this fast in a relation ship, which I have told you many times, doesn't count for anything." She tried to push away, but ended up pushing her lower body closer.

"No, it doesn't." He finished untying the vine, but still held her close to him.

"Can't you just leave and not come back, or better yet send me home." She sighed. "Anytime is good, anytime you leave you come back less than half an hour later!" She pushed his shoulders, again trying to distance them.

"You're addicting Sarah, I can't get enough of you, you're..." Sarah interrupted him.

"You'll only find me addictive until you sleep with me; then you'll just list me with the rest of your conquests, and find some other fifteen year old." He slapped her, knocking her back into the pool.

"Watch your tongue Sarah, I will not have you insulting my dignity and virtue." He walked to the edge of the pool.

"Virtue?" Sarah was incredulous, "With that outfit, and all that innuendo you thrown around?" She started laughing, again. _I laugh too much around here._

He reached into the pool and pulled her out by the shoulders; he held her in the air in front of him. She flinched away from the fury in his eyes. "Have I not warned you against insulting me?" The room changed.

_Why do I get the feeling were beyond the silver door?_ He threw her onto the bed behind her. She attempted to roll off of the bed but found her exit blocked by the king's arm. _He's fast._

"There are some things that I take nice and slow." She looked to his eyes and found that they were trailing over her form. She looked down, the already clingy dress was now wet and hugged her form, leaving little to the imagination. She attempted to hide her form with her arms, she now looked into his eyes and found more than anger waiting there. He pulled her arms away from her body, worshiping it with his eyes once again.

_I'm fifteen years old!_ "You perverted old geezer!" He grabbed the bottom edge of the dress and ripped it an inch.

"Age has little to do with performance when you're immortal. If you're good, you're good." he ripped the dress another inch. "And if age is disturbing you…" Sarah did not have to face the rest of that statement as his eyes suddenly unfocused. "Damn." He muttered as his gaze returned to focus. "We'll have to finish this conversation another time. I have certain matters of state that need to be attended to." He stood up and offered her a hand up; he brought her a disturbingly familiar silver door, and led her into her room.

"You will remain in here for the time being, I shan't see you until tomorrow. He produced a crystal and threw it at one of her walls; a bookcase appeared where the crystal had hit. "I must be going." He disappeared.

Sarah stood looking at where he had been for a few moments, she snapped out of it and headed to the closet. When she was dressed in something less revealing she went to the bed to find the promised breakfast. Sure enough, waiting on the bed was a tray with a covered dish and a pitcher of syrup. She lifted the lid, pancakes, and the syrup was peach. _What, does he have a peach fetish or something, severe deprivation as a child?... A child, why did he send Toby back? _She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I wish I had a brush." On the tray her plate disappeared and a brush took its place. The teen tentatively picked up the brush. "Uh, thank you?" A face appeared on the tray.

"You're welcome." The tray smiled. After the talking doorknockers and Ludo's rock friends she was ready to believe just about everything, including a talking tray. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

_You could get me a one-way ticket out of here._ "No, thank you, I'm fine." The tray gave her one last smile and then disappeared. Sarah looked at the brush, looked to where the tray was and shrugged. "Ask and ye shall receive."

When the teen was done brushing her hair she went over to the bookshelf. The top of the shelf went ten feet into the air and it was eight feet wide. Sarah couldn't read many of the books because they were in a language she had never seen before, she had to assume it really was a language. She got so caught up in the books she could read, most of which were about the Labyrinth and its creatures, that she did not notice how late it was. There were no windows to see the sun from, but when the candles darkened and brightened again she got the idea. The mortal changed into a nightdress and slipped into bed.

I have a lot in store for her in the next chapter. Muhahahaha. Thanks for all of the great reviews. For those who actually read Author's Notes here is a sneak peak:

Sarah awoke to find lips pressed to her own, her eyes shot open, to encounter a blindfold.

Please leave a contribution in the little box.

Draco


	6. Damn teenage hormones

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, as if you didn't know that already.

Sarah awoke to lips pressed to her own; her eyes shot open and encountered a blindfold. The lips moved down to her neck. "Knock it off Jareth." She was not in the mood to go through this again and the lack of vision was disturbing. She reached up to remove the blindfold, but he caught her hand.

"Uh, uh, uh." She froze. It sounded like the king sort-of.

"Who," she swallowed "Who are you?" He chuckled.

"Can't you tell Sarah?" The speaker straddled her waist.

_That's Jareth alright, no question. _He chuckled again.

"Should I take it as a compliment that you know what it feels like to be under me?" He ground his hips into hers, making her gasp.

"Get off." He did. _What? Did he just listen?_ She sat up and removed her blindfold; what she saw took her breath away. _Daaaammmnnn_. Beside the bed stood the monarch, but he looked different. It wasn't the clothes or the hair, they were the same, and the obvious bulge in the pants remained, but he was different. _Yummy.__ The Goblin King as a teenager, a really hot teenager._ For once she was the one whose eyes were roaming.

"I take it you approve." He was loving every minuet, it was written clearly on his face. Sarah merely nodded, she didn't even notice that her mouth was hanging open; he moved closer and closed it. Their eyes met; Sarah looked away.

_Even if he does look my age, he shouldn't affect me like this. I have never, ever checked a guy out; I just don't do that._ She was slightly scared; she now had one less reason to refuse him, hell, she only had one reason to refuse him. _What do I do, my only defense is that I'm not ready, which I'm not. Not that **he** cares._ His hand was still on her jaw from pushing it up; he turned her head to look at him.

"What makes you think that I don't care?"

"Do you mean apart from the fact that you are shoving me into a physical relationship of a magnitude that I am not ready for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not ready for? How can you say that when you come from the environment that allows…" Sarah interrupted the monarch.

"I suppose one of your **experience** might not realize that not everyone sees such things as an everyday occurrence, and if you say anything along the lines of 'one might hope to have it everyday' I swear I'll…" Jareth interrupted the mortal.

"You'll what? Withhold sex? Too late." His eyes raked over Sarah's body again. "I always get what I want Sarah. You will learn that soon enough. It may take me millennia, but you will be ready, and you will be mine. That is a promise you can look forward to; I will." He jerked her off of the bed and pressed his lips against hers; the teenage appearance was eating at her resolve.

_He's still the Goblin King! **He's a teenager now, and it's only kissing.** One thing can lead to another! **Ah who cares what you think?**_ Jareth chuckled; his tongue requested access to her mouth and she granted it, closing her eyes as she did so. _Damn, I didn't realize how good a kisser he was **You've only ever kissed other drama students.** So._Her nightgown was too long for him to get his hands under; he was about to banish it, but Sarah grabbed his hand. Sarah opened her eyes and looked directly into his; surprise on her face. She pulled back from the kiss. "I felt what you were going to do, how did I feel the magic?" He closed the space between them that she had created; Sarah backed away.

"You are a part of the Labyrinth, it may give you certain abilities that will aid you in life here." She nodded in understanding, he moved close, she backed away; he followed her. The mortal's legs connected with a chair; she lost her balance and fell into it. "Now that you have magic you are more than suitable for the position of queen; we could have had problems if you didn't."

Sarah mock pouted. "Is queen the only position you can see me in?" She had meant a job, but as soon as it was out of her mouth the double meaning hit her; her hand covered her mouth and her eyes resembled saucers. His eyes flashed with an emotion the she didn't recognize.

"I can think of many positions I would like to see you in, some of which include this chair," He leaned over her "you'll hardly be sitting." She wished she could disappear into the chair.

_Wait, what can he do to me; I'm sitting down in a chair with only enough room for one person._

"Was that a challenge?"

_I do **not **like that tone. _He sat on her lap and flicked his wrist; she had blinked at the time, but the feeling he called magic told her what she would see when she opened her eyes. Sure enough **she** was on **his **lap; he had an arm around her waist before she had time to react.

"Comfy?"

"Hardly." She squirmed in an attempt to get out of his hold but found that she was only making it worse. What informed her that she was making it worse was pressing into her lower back. "Why don't you go get Dr. Hand to fix that nasty problem of yours, or you could hire a professional." He growled and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear.

"I think I'll use this new miracle cure, I've been dying to try it." His hands were working around her waist. Fear and anger battled for dominance in her system, anger won. She spun around and slapped him.


	7. So much easier to 'handle'

"You son of a bitch, that hurt!" She cradled the hand she had slapped him with. He removed one of his gloves and reached for her hand; she dodged him and nearly got out of his lap. The arms of the chair lengthened and encircled them, blocking her escape.

"You're the one who hit me." He grabbed her hand before she could move out of his reach again; the moment their hands touched the pain disappeared, but he didn't let go. "Don't try to hit me again Sarah; I have let it slip twice, I will not do so again."

_Three strikes your out._

"However, we have been over insulting me on several occasions; I doubt that you have enjoyed any of these encounters." He started to pull up the edge of her nightgown; she used her free hand to stop his.

He raised and eyebrow, and then he smiled. _Evil that smile is. _In one movement he had both of her hands in one of his and was undoing the button on her nightdress single handedly. _Talented_. "Have you done this before?" His hand was moving lower. _I had to pick a nightgown that buttons all the way up, didn't I? I have to distract him, distract him_. "Are you hypoglycemic?"

"What?"

"Hypoglycemic." He gave her a blank look. "Low blood sugar, you eat a lot of peaches so I was curios." His face was still blank, but his hand had stopped. "Peaches are a good way to raise blood sugar, and they are good to eat before strenuous physical activity." She nodded her head like a two year old that is very proud of itself, then the double meaning hit. She shook her head. _Not good, very not good._

"Strenuous physical activity, what would that include?" His free hand was moving back to her buttons.

"Running, jumping, swimming." She was trying to find something else to distract him with. "Why did you send Toby home?"

"I don't believe that counts as physical activity, but I can think of something that does."

"You're avoiding the subject. Why did you send Toby home?" He sighed and removed his hand from the nightgown; he let go of her hands and gave her a little space.

"Do I really need another goblin?" She thought about it and shook her head. "Well, there you go. Now about that strenuous…" His hands were going back to her form and she caught them.

"You're not getting out of it that easily. That was not **why** you sent him home; it was merely an added bonus." His eyes narrowed.

"I can only receive one person from one wish." His eyes glinted with mischief. "I decided that you would be much more entertaining then your brother."

Sarah looked him in the eyes. _He's hiding something, there's more to it that that_.

He sighed. "You're right there is more to it. I had no choice in the matter, not that I would choose you're brother over you." He pulled his hands out of hers and brought one up to her face. "The Labyrinth itself owns you, and it does not take such ownership lightly. I do not mind that at all, I simply do not like being forced to do something."

"Ha!" He jumped at her exclamation.

"What? What did you say 'Ha' for?"

"You don't like being forced to do something, well, neither do I." Her statement seemed to surprise him. He looked confused for a moment, when his expression cleared he pulled her closer to him, the back of her head inches from his face.

"This is different, you want to me and will not admit it..." She struggled to pull out of his arms.

"And you wanted me, but you still didn't want to be forced into taking me." She threw her head back, slamming it into his nose, he let go and she pulled away, climbing out of the chair. He just sat there for a moment processing what had happened, then anger clouded his eyes and a sneer worked its way across his face.

"I warned you against hitting me, and I warned you against insulting me. Apparently warnings don't work on you; then I will just have to come up something that will."

He disappeared. Why _do I have the sudden urge to run into a corner to hide? Oh yeah, now I remember. I pissed of the Goblin King; how smart am I? _She went to the closet, all of the dresses, which had been fairly decent, were skin tight affairs with necks that would have gotten her expelled. The skirts reached her knees and the blouses had snaps going all the way down. _One more thing he can easily pull off_. There were no nightgowns.

She chose a purple number that actually reached the floor. She went into the bathroom, the water was crystal clear now, and you could even see the green tiles at the bottom. _So I can't hide in the water, alright._ She took a closer look at the room than she had last time. Near the sink was a set of hooks. One was empty and the other held a robe, obviously feminine, and the fact that it would just pass her butt was another clue that it was hers. _His and hers hooks, fun._

She climbed into the pool and heard the door to his room open. _Not this again._ He slipped in behind her; she kept washing as though he wasn't there. "Let me help you with that." He took the soap and started on her back. She attempted to move away but found she was unable to. She had no control over her legs, or her arms for that matter. The only thing she could control were her eyes and her mouth.

"What did you do to me?" Fear crept into her voice. She again tried to move but the commands weren't making it to her limbs. "Why can't I move?"

"You're so mush easier to _handle_ this way." His hands worked to her front and he cupped her breasts. "Not to mention the fact that you are less than likely to hit me in your present condition." He spun her around and started kissing her neck.

"Stop."

He lifted his head and to a moment to think about it. "No."

_This is not good._

"I think this is good, I think this is very good." He moved his mouth to hers.

_You would you horney bondage obsessed pervert._ Her lips parted for his tongue. _Apparently I'm not the only one with control over my mouth._ He chuckled and pulled away for a moment.

"You can't keep _any_thing closed to me Sarah." He captured her mouth again, her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her chest to his.

_Ok, I can't move my body, but apparently he can; he's all over me and vice versa and it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon._ His fingers found a particularly sensitive spot on her chest and she couldn't think for a moment. _Where is Sir Didymus when you need him? I would not mind having my having my honor as a lady defended right now. I wish that Ludo and Sir Didymus were here._ Jareth's hands were moving south. _Right now!_ The monarch's explorations were cut short by the arrival of two new beings; the tidal wave that their arrival knocked Sarah and Jareth over submerging both. Sarah, being incapacitated, was unable to return to the surface. _Yo__, Jareth, a little help here. Hello?_ He didn't react. Just before she passed out realization struck. _He can't hear my thoughts anymore._

Sarah woke abruptly to Jareth's mouth over hers, again_. This is getting annoying_. He pulled back as she opened her eyes.

"Sawah CPR" She heard Ludo across the room. Jareth helped her to sit.

"Your preformed CPR on me?" He just nodded. In a split second decision she threw her arms around his neck, in doing so she noticed Sir Didymus and Ludo sitting at the edge of pool; Sir Didymus was attempting to explain CPR to Ludo. _Why aren't they looking at me?_ A moment later she realized that they weren't looking at her, because she was nude. Jareth attempted to pull out of her grasp, but Sarah held on tighter.

"Sarah." He said it as though to a child who was being foolish and knew better.

"Jareth" She returned his tone and held on just as tight.

"Sarah, you have been out cold for ten minuets if I wanted a look I have had plenty of opportunity." She kept her hold. "Fine." In an instant she was fully clothed.

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek and sat back on her heels. "You can turn around now guys." Ludo and Didymus did so.

"My Lady, it is indeed grand to see you, however my faithful steed has been left unattended. I wish to visit with you at some time in the near future, but I fear for Ambrosius' safety." He looked a bit sheepish, as though he found this highly rude of himself.

"I understand Sir Didymus." She looked at Jareth and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. He rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist; Sir Didymus vanished. That was the moment that she realized that she didn't hate him anymore_. I don't necessarily like him, but I certainly don't hate him anymore. He did save my life. Even if it was probably for his own selfish and most likely perverted reasons._

"Sawah friend!" Sarah braced herself as Ludo ran toward her and enveloped her in a bone-cracking hug.

_I didn't realize how out of line my back was. _

He smelled like wet dog and she couldn't breathe very well in his embrace. Without a first thought, let alone a second, Sarah flicked her wrist. Not only did Ludo become instantly dry, but he also smelled like a combination of cinnamon and fresh cut grass. "Ludo smell good!" He pulled away from Sarah and started to smell himself. Sarah, however, was looking at her the wrist that she had just flicked.

"Jareth, how did I do that? I didn't even know I was doing it until I did it!" He stood up in one fluid movement.

"I believe that your little dance with death has released the latent energy that the Labyrinth gave to you." She nodded to acknowledge that she had heard. "You should learn to control it." She nodded again. "I could teach you." She didn't show that she had heard.

_I didn't even know that I was using the magic! What if I got mad at someone, what could I do?_ **_But you did not, and if you receive training from the King it will not happen. _**Sarah looked at Jareth.

"It is the voice of the Labyrinth." Ludo nodded. "All of the occupants can tell when it speaks, but not everyone will necessarily hear the message." He looked at her expectantly.

"It was personal." He quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Sarah walked to her door, but stopped when Ludo spoke.

"Ludo, go. Brother plan picnic."

"OK Ludo, thanks for coming." He nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to find this magic that she theoretically control. _Now, how do I do this?_ She felt another presence reach into her mind _Jareth_It would be a pity if you died from performing this simple task. "Thanks for you support." Quiet. He guided her through sending Ludo to the hedge maze, where he was meeting Didymus for a picnic. As soon as Ludo was gone and Jareth pulled away, Sarah collapsed; the king caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oww!" Sarah awoke to a killer headache. _I might prefer his lips at this point._ "Ok, who hit my head with a sledgehammer?" She tried to open her eyes but something stopped her. "Jareth." There was a warning in her voice.

"The light will make your headache even worse, as will sitting up." He sounded as though he were to her right.

"And you probably have some comment about how you know of an activity that needs no light and that I can stay laying down for." Her eyelids suddenly showed black. He put the candles out.

"If you insist." Sarah tensed, but all he did was pull the covers up and tuck her in.

"Jerk."

"Sweety."

"Asshole."

"Schookums."

"I think that I'm going to hurl." His laughter brought a smile to her face as it lulled her to sleep.

Please leave a contribution in the little box.

Draco


	8. Virgin to vixen in 1 point 6

Standard disclaimers apply!

Sarah awoke from a dream, her breath coming in gasps. Her eyes darted around the room, she relaxed when she realized it was her own, not his. _Whew! No wedding **dress**, no wedding **night**!_ She got up, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. _I wonder what time it is._ _It would be nice to know how long I have to wait for his royal-horneyness to show up to wake me._ After a few minuets of waiting her patience reached an end. _I wish I had a window in here!_ Sarah felt energy rush down her arms and out her hands. Fear shot through her as the energy took a turn for the wall to Jareth's room. "Not there!" Too late, the floor length window was in place, at just the right angle that she could see his bed hers. Which means that he can see mine from his. Great! Just then the king walked out of the bath from the door in her room.

""Not where?" He saw the window and a smirk graced his features. "Unable to get enough of me Sarah?" She responded to his smirk with a scowl.

"It was an accident; I wanted to know the time. I didn't think the window would appear there!" It was then that she noticed his state of dress, or lack there-of. She turned away from him hoping that he missed her blush, no such luck. His chuckle caused her blush to darken as she heard his footsteps approach her.

"What's wrong Sarah?" She heard the amusement in his voice. "Is…" She spun back around, keeping her eyes on his face.

"That's quite enough! You know very well what's wrong! Now put some clothes on before I decide that you have an organ that needs removal!" She had meant to anger him or cause some other reaction than the one she got. The reaction that her threat caused was painfully obvious even with her attempt at avoiding looking in that area. _Sick bastard!_

"Do you promise to use your teeth?" He moved closer his smirk showing, if anything, more amusement.

_Damn he's hot when he smirks…What am I thinking?!!!! Apart from the fact that he's hot all the time._ "If there was anything to bite off I might." His smirk disappeared and anger flashed across his face; Sarah smiled with laughter in her eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her against him. She pushed against his chest, causing him to gasp and release her. Her hands were gloveless and her newly acquired magic was seeping out of her hands. Inspiration struck and she leaned into him pressing more skin against his chest. _Here's a taste of your own medicine!_ "What's wrong your majesty?" The surprise on his face turned into anger. _I'm sure making him mad today, maybe I should lay off._ Through her hands and her newfound magic she could feel his anger; it was reaching a dangerous level. _He could do something **I'll **regret, I'd better figure out a way to calm him down._ In a split second decision she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. His surprise lasted less than a second; he reacted to the kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close; that, of course, led to a certain bulge pressing into her abdomen. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. His tongue requested access to her mouth; her mouth, being the traitor it was, granted it. _He's not angry anymore, but this could turn out to be worse_. His hand rested on her butt. _Yes, definitely worse._ She attempted to pull away, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Uh, uh, uh. You started this." She squeezed her eyes shut and slammed her jaws together, biting his tongue. He pulled away; hands at his mouth.

"I warned you to put some clothes on, and you asked me to use my teeth." Anger shone in his eyes, but it turned into amusement.

_I just bit his tongue! Why is he happy?_ In an instant he was fully clothed; he adjusted his gloves.

"Get dressed, I will return for you in an hour. He turned to the door to his room and then to the window that was right next to it. He gestured and the window became a mirror. _Now why do I get the feeling that mirror is one-way?_

An hour later Sarah walked to the door that divided her room from the king's. Before she could knock, however, he opened the door. At the sight that met her eyes Sarah's jaw dropped. She had seen him in tights, she had seen him nude, but she had never seen him in jeans. _Yum._ His black skin-tight T-shirt showed of his muscles. _Mommy, can I have that? What am I thinking? This is Jareth, baby-stealer, king of the goblins, a hot guy in jeans._ "I feel overdressed." Jareth smirked.

"That can be fixed." The innuendo was not lost on her and she was a little worried as he neared. He tossed a crystal at her, when she caught it her dress changed. She was now dressed in jeans and a white tank top.

"Don't tell me that you go for all that yin and yang stuff." He offered an arm, she accepted.

"If the shirt fits." Sarah rolled her eyes. "I hope that you enjoy pancakes." She raised an eyebrow.

_Him, in Perkins? This I gotta see._ The castle walls disappeared and the Perkins waiting area took its place. "All right, but if you try anything I'll…" He interrupted her.

"You will do what, exactly. Scold me?" Anger filled her. "I would not do anything to begin with. We are in the Aboveground, we must follow their etiquette."

_Etiquette, in America, where's he been?_

"Not that you could do anything except scold me." The smile that Sarah's face adopted was as 'evil' as any Jareth could hope to produce.

"I can do a lot worse than scold you." She walked up to the 'Please wait to be seated' sign. He didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant until they were seated as the hostess chose that moment to appear. When he did her only answer was, "You'll see." _You, Mister Goblin King, can go from Villain to Seducer in 1.8. I'm an actress; I can do innocent virgin to irresistible temptress in 1.6. Let's see just how well you take what you give._ She looked at Jareth, who was reading the menu. "I know what I want, how about you?" His head shot up at her tone and the innuendo was not missed. He didn't answer as the server came to take their orders; Sarah slipped one of her feet out of her shoe. When the server had left she brought her foot up to his calf.

"What are you doing?" His voice went up at the end of his sentence and he closed his eyes as she started rubbing under his knee.

"What's the matter? Are you losing stamina in your old age?" Anger was clear on his face, but it disappeared as her foot started on his inner thigh. "Are you alright? You seem pale." She moved her elbow, knocking the salt off the table. "Oops!" She twisted, bending to pick up the salt gave her the reach she needed to hit ground zero. Sarah smirked as she did this, but her smirk disappeared as her grabbed her foot. He allowed her enough room to sit up, but he kept his hold on her foot. Sarah put the salt back on the table; he ran a finger up her arch. "If…" She shivered. "If I had known that you wanted to play footsie I would've…"

"Sarah." The warning in his voice was clear. She leaned forward; letting the loose neckline fall open, giving him a full view of her chest. She slipped her foot out of his grasp and into her shoe.

"Jareth." Where he spoke a warning, she caressed the name with her tongue. _Much like I may be doing with another part of his body if I'm not a little more careful._ He sighed. _What was that **frustration**?! Point to me!_

"Why are you acting like this now and not at the **castle**?" She smiled.

"You challenged me." He raised an eyebrow. "You said that all I could do was scold you. What do you think of this scolding?" He looked angry for a moment, it soon changed to amusement.

"Is that what I can expect whenever I challenge you?" He stressed 'whenever'.

"Don't get your hopes up." The food arrived; when the waitress had left he continued the banter.

"It's not my hopes that are up." She dropped her head into her hands. _Fine, you want to go, let's go._ She started eating, and continued as though she hadn't understood the innuendo and instead played it as though the comment was about his hair.

"Try pomade, I hear that works."

"Would you help me apply it?"

"I would think that you had lots of practice on that front." Both meanings hit him hard and the one bringing anger, the other hurt.

"I'll have you know that my hair is natural."

"That explains a lot, like were all of your pomade goes." He closed his eyes in anger, when he opened them again her gaze was elsewhere. Jareth looked in the direction Sarah was gazing and saw a male server busing the table next to theirs. He looked back at Sarah; her eyes were trailing up the server's body. _Not bad, Jareth's better._ She shot up in her chair. _What?! Where did that come from?!!! It's true, but that besides the point. Since when did I start comparing guys to the king of tights?!!!!_

"King of Tights?" He sounded as though he couldn't decide whether to be amused or angry.

_Can he hear my thoughts again?_

"You were talking to yourself." Was his answer to the unasked question. "And the human thought process is," He smiled at her. "predictable."

_Use of irony, point to him. The score is tied._

"If I'm so predictable, what am I going to do next?" He pretended to contemplate the question for a moment, then he smiled; it sent shivers of fear down her back.

"You're going to blush when you realize that you said your entire thought." Sarah's jaw dropped; then, she blushed.

"Only compared to him." She muttered under her breath; he smirked. "What?"

"It amazes me that humans are so capable of convincing themselves of things just to keep their piece of mind; no matter how delusional that piece of mind may be." Sarah gave him an 'and-this-is-related-how?' look. "By comparing other men to me you have admitted that you are either attracted," She felt his foot on her leg.

_He wouldn't._

"or have a relationship," his foot was at her knee. "To," his foot was at her inner thigh.

_He moves fast, the table turning bastard_.

"Or with," He kept it at her thigh a moment.

_He better not or so help me… that feels good._

"Me." He pulled his foot away.

"Long-legged bastard."


	9. The power to anger a Goblin King

Standard disclaimers apply.

_How am I supposed to serve him his just desserts if he gives them right back?_ To give herself time to think she changed the subject. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I realized that I was being rude and I wished to make it up to you."

"Oh." She concentrated on her meal; this was yet one more thing to ponder. When they finished their meal, Jareth led her out of the restaurant and to a park across the street. He took a seat on a fallen tree and gestured for her to follow suit. _No one should be able to look so powerful when they are sitting on a dead tree! It's just not right._ She took a seat a few feet away, dropping the seductress act.

"Before we return to the castle there are some things that we must discuss." He looked her in the eye, informing her that this was serious. "The Labyrinth has ears everywhere Underground, and it knows the thoughts of most of its inhabitants. I am an exception, as I know you are. However, I ask that you watch carefully what you say; the next few hours will determine the rest of your existence. Watching what you do and hearing what you say will assist the Labyrinth in its decision of what it will do with you. I was given until this morning to convince you to be my Queen, which my people are in dire need of, or be my mistress, something the Labyrinth believes_ I_ am in need of." She held her laughter. "I will not ask of you to be either. I know that you will not, voluntarily accept either of the positions." He kept her gaze becoming, if anything, more serious. "Be careful of your words Sarah, they could get you into a position you might not… enjoy. Are you sure that you can handle this?" Sarah rolled her eyes, doing so she did not notice the scenery change.

"Of course. 'My will is as strong as yours', remember? I can handle anything the Labyrinth throws at me. Didn't I prove that with my sex-kitten act? I had you there for a while, as if I'd actually sleep with you." The king might have angered at the insult if he hadn't been mortified by what she had just said.

"You complete idiot!" He pulled her through a doorway, it just happened to be his room. She noticed that the mirror from her room was also a mirror in his. _Who'd have thought? He has some sort of decency._

"What did I do?" The king paused to take a calming breath.

"What did I say about watching you tongue? The Labyrinth has no concept of sarcasm and a horrible sense of humor, much of which has to do with irony." Sarah stopped to reflect on what she had said.

"Oh… oh shit." She thought it over some more. "Well, it isn't so bad, I don't have to sleep with you. Wait, why can't we talk about this in the hall?"

"The Labyrinth doesn't monitor my room, Like a part of your body that you can't see, no matter how hard you try." He said it offhandedly, his mind else where. Just then, something struck Sarah as odd.

"Are we actually engaged in civil conversation? Albeit weird as all get out, but civilized none the less?" He looked at her, as opposed to through her as he had been.

"I believe we are." In the blink of an eye he was behind her. "Does this mean that we can move to the next stage in the relationship?" His hands slipped down to the button of her jeans, she slammed her heal into his instep. He let go and clutched his foot.

_Is he limber or what? Oh the things he could do....... bad Sarah get your mind out of the gutter!_ "But it's such a nice gutter!" (A.N. I realize that I stole that but it was too good not to use) Jareth raised an eyebrow and moved closer to her, she had made it quite a distance in the time it took him to get over his foot.

"What, pry tell, were you thinking about that could put your mind in the 'gutter'?" He was directly in front of her now and she was frozen.

_Why does he have this affect on me?_ "N.. nothing"

"Nothing?" He breathed in her ear. "Why don't we see what nothing is exactly?" He placed two fingers to her forehead. "Just relax." She tried to fight it, but she found herself edging toward a sleeplike state. She slammed her mental shields up.

_I have mental shields? Good to know_. Her body was limp by now; he lifted her up and put her on the bed. _What do you think you are doing?_ Sarah projected the thought past her newly discovered barrier.

"Trying to read your most recent thoughts, but if you insist on blocking me I may have to find other amusements." He was interrupted by a knock at the door; Sarah pulled herself out of the forced relaxed state and took this opportunity to get off of the bed.

The monarch opened the door, a goblin stood on the other side. "Sir, **She** wishes to have a word with you." The king froze, then gave a crisp nod, he turned to Sarah. "I'm not sure how long this will take, you know how to get back to your room." With that he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Entering her room, Sarah saw the tray from breakfast the day before sitting on her vanity. "Tell me who **She** is."

"The King's sister is the only **She** that I know of that his Highness currently has ties to. Excluding yourself of course."

"Of course." _Was I just jealous? No, I couldn't have been, but it felt like jealousy until I found out that the visitor was his sister. Wait, he has a sister?_

"Yes, he does have a sister. That would be me. You must be Sarah."

"Yes, I'm Sarah. How did you.." The other teen, for she was in fact a teen, interrupted the mortal.

"You're used to dealing with my brother, although his magical abilities are quite powerful, his mental powers leave something to be desired." Sarah surveyed the girl; she wore what Sarah thought a medieval punk might have worn, had there been such a thing. The front half of her hair was blond, the back was brown. Her dress was black and silver with green highlights and a silver dragon tattoo was visible on her throat. The tattoo moved, startling Sarah.

"Did that tattoo just…"

"Move? Yes, that is what tattoos do down here, they become another organ almost; a simple minded expression of your subconscious." Interrupting seemed to be a habit of hers. "Bye the way, you can call me Alecentrakedrandake or Ake for short." She extended her hand, Sarah tentatively accepted.

"Charmed."

"Of, course you are." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

_Like brother, like sister._

"You may be surprised by how often I get that."

"I doubt it. Where is he by the way? He just left a moment a go to meet you." The teen smiled.

"He's making sure that his precious goblins aren't to badly singed." She giggled, and Sarah at once understood where all of the teenage stereotypes came from.

"Was there a fire?"

"Just a little one." She demonstrated with her fingers. "See, the throne room was really dirty so I decided to clean it up, by burning all the soot and trash away, I even had the smoke venting out the windows." She looked proud of herself.

"How does this involve the Goblins?"

"They were in the room at the time."

"Ah, of course. Well, at least** I** won't have to clean it now."

"Why would you silly?"

"Because she shares your tendency to anger me." He leaned against the silver door.

"Brother!" Ake ran at the king, who straitened and sent her a warning glare.

"Don't you 'Brother' me Ake,"

_He sounds like a scolding mother._

"you scared my subjects half to death."

_As if he doesn't do that every day._ Ake had a giggle fit.

"Alecentrakedrandake, this is not a laughing matter." She shook her head and tried to compose herself.

"No, its not, but what Sarah was thinking…" She started laughing again. "Oh, its to much!" Jareth glared at Sarah.

"Stop encouraging her."

"I didn't say anything. It's all her fault if she reads my thoughts, I can't help it." He sighed and turned his attention back to his sister, who was pulling herself back together.

"Why are you here Ake? You have never visited me with out a reason, usually a good one." She handed a piece of paper over to her brother.

"Why didn't you tell me ahead of time that you had a solution?" The monarch raised and eyebrow and looked down at the paper, his face took a surprised expression and then it turned to anger.

"Labyrinth! I would like a word with you!" **Yes? What seems to be the matter Jekrandakejareth?**

_What a mouthful_. Ake giggled at what Sarah could only guess to be her thoughts.

"This." He held the paper out.

_To her Majesty Alecentrakedrandake:_

_Please come to the residence of your brother, King Jekrandakejareth, to discuss the problem of his kingdom with his Majesty, myself, and one Sarah Elizabeth Williams of Aboveground._

Sarah finished reading the paper. _What's going on?_ "How did you know my middle name?"

"I doubt you'd like the answer to that question. Labyrinth, why did you send this out?" **She is involved in the present problem, also she and I have something to discuss.**

"We do? Is it Jareth's fashion sense? Cause if so, I totally agree." **No, its about adding another Dragoness to your number.** Ake glanced at Sarah. "Interesting, you feel the need for another link to the Dragon kingdom, I take it." **Yes.** She turned to her brother. "May I use your study to discuss this?" He nodded; the girl turned and left the room.

Please leave a contribution in the little box.

Draco


	10. Simply Stimulating

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Labyrinth or anything you recognize.

We finally get to a real plot in this chapter!! YAY for plot!!

**__**

**_The real story starts here._**

**__**

"She's… nice." Jareth turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. He turned to go, but Sarah found herself engaging him in conversation, some part of her didn't want him to go. _Why not? _"Why did the Labyrinth want to discuss Dragonesses with Ake?" The King turned back to Sarah.

"Who else would the Labyrinth ask? Ake's the Dragon Queen."

"Oh. This may be a stupid question, but aren't dragons sentient?" He nodded and gestured to a newly appeared couch, Sarah took the offered seat.

"Oh, yes, but so are the goblins," He sat. "To an extent."

"So the dragons are similar to the goblins in intelligence?"

"Oh, gracious, no. The dragons are far superior to the goblins, maybe even to us. However, because their intelligence is different, not lesser, they do not understand the movements of our courts, or the intricacies of Fae politics. They can't very well avoid us, we live in the same world, so a Fae is chosen to lead them in the dealings with the courts. Ake possesses the strongest mental power apart from the dragons, thus they asked her to be their 'Queen'. Though she does wield quite a bit of power in the dragon's wyers, the title Queen means little within the borders of their kingdom. Her true power originates from her personality, and understanding. I doubt that the dragons have ever had an ambassador who understood them nearly as well as Ake does."

"That makes sense, but why did the Labyrinth ask about adding a dragoness, don't they all live in the dragon kingdom?" No matter how interesting the conversation, Sarah was well aware of how close he was to her, the couch was not all that large.

"Ahh, yes, most mortals get that mixed up. The term 'dragoness' does not make reference to the female dragons, as most in your world think, but to the females of other species who are chosen by the dragons to be among their number, and be messengers of sorts to other kingdoms and to the mortal realm."

"But didn't you say that Ake understood the dragons greater than anyone before her?" _This is a real conversation; he hasn't hit on me once. If you could call what he does 'hitting on'. I would think it would be more accurate to call it 'flirting with extreme prejudice'_.

"Well, yes, but that isn't hard considering all of the ambassadors they have gone through. The courts will only accept a Fae or Elvin representative, and we aren't known for our, as you might say 'people skills' when it comes to other races. There has never been a Fae or Elvin dragoness, even among the Queens, until Ake." Sarah noticed something in the king's description of the kingdom.

"You only mention girls, Queens, dragonesses, what about guys?"

"The dragons have a matriarchal society. Everything revolves around the females. Unlike humans, Fae, and Elves the females are larger, and as a general rule, more powerful." He stood and offered his hand, Sarah accepted. He had been extremely gentlemanly during the conversation. Thus she was not expecting him to pull her against him when he helped her to stand. "That was a fairly stimulating little chat, don't you think? Perhaps we can get into other stimulating things." He had one of her hands; she pulled the other back as though to punch him. "You won't hit me Sarah, you know what happens when you hit me." She paused and took on a contemplative expression, and then she socked him. "But maybe you like that." And with the kind of realization that comes out of nowhere and slams you like a tidal wave, she realized that she did. She liked making him mad, she liked how she could affect him though simple defiance, she liked not being able to predict what he would do next, she like knowing that he did have power over her, she liked the power she had over him; she liked him. Just before he could carry out whatever punishment was on his mind, his eyes glazed over again.

"Damn! Sarah, I have to leave you again. Ake has scared another set of goblins, I believe she may have actually hurt one this time." She simply nodded in acknowledgement, he disappeared.

"So, have you done him yet?" A voice came from behind her.

"What?" Ake stood against the wall across the room.

"Have you done him yet? It's a fairly simple question."

"No...I haven't 'done him', nor do I plan to, less than two days ago I hated him." Sarah's voice rose and she glared at the Queen.

"Psscha, you liked him well enough when he was a character in a book." The conversation was heading somewhere that she did not want it to go, so Sarah changed the subject.

"Is there something special about being a dragoness? Something that makes you different?" This seemed to distract the other girl; she took a seat on her brother's bed and crossed her legs.

"Well, for one thing, we have dragon wings. Don't start looking for them on me though, they're retractable and they disturb the goblins so I keep them in when I'm here. Oh, you gain power over fire too. Few mortals know this, but dragons don't breathe fire, they control it. Pyro-kinesis. You also gain immortality if you did not posses it before. You have to have a certain level of telepathy to become a dragoness though, the dragon's speak using it and don't like having to talk loud enough for the Closed-minded to hear."

"'Closed-minded?" Sarah giggled.

"Of course, where did you think that the expression came from?" There was uncomfortable silence after that, well, it was uncomfortable for Sarah, Ake didn't seem to notice. The monarch was looking around the room and humming like a bored child.

_I suppose that when you get to be her age short silences like this don't matter._ Sarah broke the silence. "Why did the Labyrinth want to talk to you about dragonesses?"

"Oh! That's what I originally came in here to talk to you about! The Labyrinth wants you to join our ranks; I think that it's a splendid idea. I'll have to tell big brother though."

_She's just like her brother, instead of being perverted and then serious, however, she's childish and then serious._ "What is the problem with the kingdom? I've been here no more than three days and already find myself wishing to assist in protecting this kingdom." Ake smiled.

"That's because you belong here, why do you think that the book found you? Those meant to be here eventually find themselves here, and never want to leave. It's as much a part of you as you are of it. I was born here, so I hold some loyalty, but its not who I am, that was left for my brother." She began to giggle again. Sarah wasn't sure if she would ever adjust to this family's mood swings.

"Damn that girl, if she weren't my sister I would have strangled her long ago. The goblins are going to be in hysterics for weeks, and I'll be lucky if I can ever get them back into my study." Jareth sighed as he entered the room.

"Love you too Jekrandake." She patted the bed beside her, he glared.

"I'm not happy with you Ake." No matter what he said he laid down and let his head rest in her lap, she began to massage her brother's temples. "You could have hurt them!"

"I was in complete control and you know it, it's just the Goblins that don't. If I were a true threat would the Labyrinth let me in?" Sarah noticed that the girl was also wearing gloves and looked down at her bare hands as she listened to the conversation.

"It lets the idiots from the Council in." A pained sigh came from his throat. "We haven't had any new developments to help with that little problem, have we?" He opened his eyes and caught the head shake of his sister.

"What problem? Can I help?" Sarah had created gloves for her hands, emerald green satin that reached her elbow. **Actually, I have the perfect job for you.**

The king shot into a sitting position. "Labyrinth! Were you listening in my room?!!" **No, there is a goblin standing outside of your bedroom door, he wants to talk to you about the arrangements for the Council members**. He looked at the door, and sure enough, there was a goblin standing, waiting. "That is beside the points, I refuse to allow her to be in that position." **You don't have a choice in the matter. And you are overreacting. **"Overreacting, she just got here, there is no way that you can ask her to do that." **She is an actress and the group comes before the individual.**

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" The king looked at her, his eyes blank.

"Very well, however, I will not be the one to tell her." Hoggle entered the room, coming from his hiding place behind the larger goblin.

"I will, your Majesty." The king saw the anger that entered Sarah's eyes at the sight of the dwarf.

"No Hoggle, I believe that Sir Didymus will do fine." The dwarf nodded and after bowing, left the room. Sarah's gaze turned to Jareth once the dwarf was gone, the elder of the siblings appeared to be daydreaming.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?!" Her gaze shifted to Ake, hoping to get an answer from her, the queen shook her head.

"This may take a while and I must contact the Cliffs soon, even if I do not return to my kingdom. I will be in my rooms, brother, in meditation so that I may reach the Cliffs without strain. Get me when I am needed." Jareth gave a nod and the blond brunette left.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" The mortal recaptured the king's attention.

"I will explain the situation, but the knight shall tell you your part in this." He tossed a crystal to his right, a chair appeared. Sarah sat when he gestured to it. Once she was seated he began.


	11. And you are not little!

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Labyrinth".

A.N. I am re-writing the ending of this story, this may take a while. This is also where the real plot starts; it has been a bit of a PWP until now. There is nothing wrong with that, but I decided that this one needed one, I wrote it in originally, but thought that the story was getting too long. So, here starts the plot.

The monarch sighed and began. "There are two levels of power in the Underground. Five Councils rule over the five different continents of the Underground and the High Court rules over all. In Fae society the heir to a kingdom is very important. Even though we rarely die, the Council is unwilling to take the chance that a kingdom would be left without a ruler, even for a short time. If a monarch is unable to produce an heir he or she is removed from their position and are replaced by a Fae who is not in line for another throne, you will find that their numbers are dwindling. Thus homosexual Fae do not rule. It is assumed by many that I am one such Fae." He paused as Sarah erupted with laughter; she was silenced with a glare. "A representative is coming tomorrow; the High Court is claiming that he is coming to ensure my health as I never attend Court. They 'worry over me'. They worry alright, but its over my throne, perhaps one of their younger children might have it. The representative will be looking for evidence of a male lover under the guise of looking for signs of illness." He stopped there and created a crystal, tossing it into the air, he disappeared. The crystal hit the ground and Sir Didymus appeared.

"Didymus!" Within moments, she was out of her chair and held the fox in her arms. "Will you explain this to me, the great king," Sarcasm filled her voice, "seems afraid to tell me. What he did tell me was interesting, but what does any of that have to do with me?" Sir Didymus led her into another room, fairly far down the hallway, most likely so that the Labyrinth could hear.

"My lady, it is an honor to present you with the privilege of reestablishing His Majesty's good name." He would have continued, but Sarah stopped him.

"Reestablishing his good name? Are you telling me that I have to sleep with him?!" Her voice had risen and she was nearly shouting at the end of the question.

"No, no, my lady. Calm yourself. My lady, you claim to be an actor. Can you not pretend to be His Majesty's mistress? Are you not up to the challenge?" That got her, insulting her acting ability sparked something; insinuating that she couldn't do it cemented it."

_I'll be so convincing his royal-hair-gelness will have to spend quite a bit of time alone, with his hair gel._ "I'm up to the challenge, I just hope that he's ready for it, cause I'm not holding back." Mischief glittered in her eyes. _Judging by his reactions at Perkins this could be fun, especially since I can do just about anything without repercussions_. A chuckle escaped her throat and a smirk graced her features; Sit Didymus took a step back.

"My lady." She turned to him. "Are you well?" Her smirk broadened.

"Yes, Sir Didymus; I am well, and things will only improve from here." The young knight gave a nod and left the room. "Jareth, in case you couldn't figure it out, I don't know my way around. Could I get some help getting to my room?" She appeared in her room and rolled her eyes. "Scaredy Owl! Is the Goblin King afraid of a little girl?"

"I'm not scared and you are not little." He was nowhere to be seen, and his voice cam from all around her.

"Then why aren't you here?"

"I'm busy."

"I'm sure." Sarah walked to the closet, purpose in her stride. "Lets see what I have for costumes." After looking at everything she came to the conclusion, "None of this will work!"

"What will not work and why?" Sarah jumped at the voice.

"Don't scare me like that! And the clothes won't work. If I'm going to act in front of an audience I have to dress the part." The monarch looked at the dresses.

"Any of those would work for a mistress." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Nice to know how you've been dressing me. Break out of the sixteen hundreds already," She looked him over. "Make that the eighties." He glared at her; she ignored it. "If you want to get it through this guy's thick skull that you are heterosexual, or at least bi, you can't let it be subtle. Blow him away! Don't leave a doubt in his mind." The king analyzed her.

"You are enjoying this." Surprise clear in his voice, almost immediately surprise became dread. "Will this be anything like what happened at Perkins?" Sarah's smirk turned into a smile that sent chills down his spine.

"Very like," She leaned into him and spoke into his ear. "Only this time, it will be much worse and, you won't be able to do anything about it." She nipped at his ear and pulled away.

"What exactly do you need?" His voice was even and she saw no emotion on his face. _I'm impressed; he collected himself really quickly._

"I'll need tight black leather, lots of it. Tank tops in dark colors, oh and a black leather duster would be nice." She thought for a moment. "Thin black socks, high heeled black shoes, maybe a pair of boots, and red lipstick. Oh and a hair straightener. Silver and red jewelry would be a big help too." He stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide.

"Do you really need all of that?" She nodded.

"A lot of work goes into costumes and that's just for a play. This is going to be real life. If we want this guy convinced we should do something that he wouldn't expect to be faked. Not to mention that I've always wanted to play the bad girl." He raised an eyebrow, but created a crystal. He threw it at the closet; all of the clothing was instantly replaced. It wasn't all black and red, but all of the colors were dark, barring a few pieces of white. She squealed in excitement and set to work looking for an outfit. As she searched, she found a pattern; all of the clothing had a medieval twist. "Oh you are a genius!" She ran up to him a kissed his cheek before returning to her search. He stood frozen in surprise, and then walked stiffly out of the room. Having chosen her outfit, a tight mini-skirt that had a train in the back, and a corset like crimson top, Sarah moved to the vanity. Within the vanity lay all forms of jewelry, all in silver, black, and red. She picked a choker with a ruby in the middle and a ring that was linked to a bracelet by a chain. An onyx stone lay set in the bracelet. As she finished dressing, the king reappeared; he looked panicked.

"He's early; get ready."

_I hope this works_. Now that the time had come to perform she was nervous, she did breathing exercises and relaxed into the role. "I'm ready." She said in a silky voice, pressing up against the startled king; he pulled her into a kiss as the door started opening. The king looked up as though startled. _He's not a bad actor either._ The man who stood at the door walked in as soon as his eyes met the king's. The monarch's eyes narrowed in anger. His hand crept around her waist, possessively. She slipped her hand between them, heading south. He tightened his grip on her waist, a silent warning. The other man blushed, ducking his head.

"Your Majesty, I did not mean to intrude." Jareth did not lessen his glare.

"While you are here I request that you stay out of my rooms." Rooms plural?

"I did not know that you had a mistress, please excuse my intrusion; I shall wait in the hall." He bowed his way out. Sarah shoved away from the king.

"Did I hear right? This is part of your rooms?" He raised an eyebrow. "This is the Queen's room isn't it! You asshole!"

"You interpret it wrong, Sarah. He called you a mistress, didn't he?"

"It's called slighting. Now, why was I in here? I realize that you were supposed to win me over, but putting me in the Queen's room?" He avoided her anger by letting his own out.

"What were you doing with that hand, might I ask?"

"Answer me first!"

"I originally hoped that you would return my affections, but I have grown to see that you are a heartless, cold, and cruel bitch!"

"Look in the mirror next time you say that." They glared at each other for a few minutes.

"How far would you have gone with that hand?" Jareth broke the silence.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Why didn't you move me out?"

"You seemed comfy."

"Liar."

"You didn't answer my question either. I should go, the ambassador is waiting." He walked into the hall where the ambassador waited.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I probably won't update this one next.

"Please leave a contribution in the little box."

Draco


	12. Inate senses or reasons to kill a sister

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

I'm just a masochist aren't I? I plan on continuing MMO, rewrite this and "I didn't" and keep up with school. Aren't I a flippin genius?

Anyway here is ch. 12

It was four hours later that the king managed to get back to Sarah. She sat on the bed, back resting against the headboard, and reading.

"It was the Labyrinth's decision." He said when he appeared. His back was to her, he was gazing into the fire.

"What?"

"Your sleeping arrangements. They were the Labyrinth's decision. In my arrogance I believed that you would never refuse me, so I did not object to its decision. That is why you were in these rooms." He turned around and faced her. "You'll need to come to dinner tonight; he'll expect you to be there. It would also be wise to put on something less casual." He headed toward the silver door.

"I don't know."

"What?" He turned back.

"I honestly don't know how far I would have gone with my hand." _I'm so confused, that wasn't necessary to play the part, I…I wanted to do that._ He gave a nod and entered his own room. Sarah pulled out a crimson skirt that reached the floor, but had a slit reaching halfway up her thigh. A lighter red v-neck tank-top with two inch sleeves, and crimson stilettos the tied up her calf finished the outfit. Sarah turned to the tray that still lay on her vanity. "Is there anyway that I can get curling iron?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know what that is ma'am." Came the reply.

"That's alright." She looked into the mirror, then down at her hands. _Now is as good a time as any._ She took a deep breath and then, looking in the mirror, ran her hands through her hair. She created an image in her mind, of her hair done in large curls. As her hands passed through, the hair changed and took on the appearance that she had imagined. "Wow that worked surprisingly well." She took a step toward the silver door and nearly collapsed. _I think that I overdid it a little_. Once the room stopped spinning, Sarah moved to the closet and pulled on a pair of black satin gloves that reached to her elbows. She appraised how the gloves looked in the vanity mirror. _Not bad, I could get used to them_. The king chose that moment to enter the room.

"Sarah, are you ready?" He looked up and had to catch his breath, her hair looked so similar to how she had worn it in the dream. He composed himself and noticed the gloves. He gestured to them. "Nice touch."

"_I_ thought so." She took the arm that he offered, and moved closer to him than necessary, pressing against his side. "But right now all I can think about is taking them off." She whispered into his ear.

"Th..There is no reason to start yet Sarah. He can't see us." He scolded, but the comment was whispered. They entered the hallway to encounter the ambassador and his companion; though he was married the woman that hung on his arm was not his wife. "Ambassador Clingham. What, may I ask, are you doing in this wing of the castle?"

"I thought that we might walk to the dinning room together. It has been so long since I've seen you your Majesty." The four began their trek through the halls. "Your Majesty, may I ask why you have taken on a younger form?" He gestured to Jareth's teenage appearance.

"Sarah prefers it." He made no move to continue conversation. Clingham took it upon himself to

"How fare the goblins?"

"Look around you, how do think that they fare?" Two young goblins were running down the hall at that precise moment. "Few children are wished away anymore, but their population still thrives." After his sharp reply there were no more attempts at conversation on the walk. Sarah took the opportunity to whisper in Jareth's ear.

"How long do we have to stay at the table?" A shiver ran down his spine at her tone. He knew that she wanted to know how long until she could drop the act, but it sounded as though she were waiting for other activities. He gave her a quiet 'shh', she pouted in return. Out of the corner of his eye, the king noticed the Clingham frown. Using a technique that his sister had taught him, the king reached carefully into the man's mind.

(_I was assured that this would be simple, simply find his lover and I could have this kingdom. That bitch on his arm ruined it. Well, we'll see if she really is sleeping with the king. Even if she is I'm sure that with enough of a pay off she would testify at Court that she was a cover-up. Now to get her alone.)_ Jareth pulled out of the man's mind and sent a message to Sarah, another trick he had picked up from his sister.

"_Sarah, if Clingham makes any move to speak to him in private do so. He is going to try to buy you, don't agree to anything, but don't reject his proposal." _The only response she gave was a slight tightening of her grip on his arm.

Dinner was an uneventful exercise; Ake came out of her rooms for it and was the only one Jareth spoke to. He made it abundantly clear to Clingham that his presence was unwanted. After dinner Ake excused herself and Jareth, saying that she wished for some time alone with her brother. That left Sarah alone with Clingham and his mistress.

"So, Miss…" The ambassador began.

"Sarah." She replied looking bored without the king there.

"Miss Sarah." He finished. "How long have you been with the king?" He queried, his own mistress losing patience and kissing the ambassador. Sarah wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What is it to you? I'm not going to join you and your floozy for nighttime activities if that's what you're asking." The mentioned floozy didn't even glance at Sarah, she simply moved to tonguing Clingham's ear.

"No, no. You misunderstand me ma'am. It is simply that as far as I was aware the king had no companion.

"Show's how much you know. How would you know? He doesn't go to Court, or even to Council." She replied. Sarah stood to leave, but the ambassador was suddenly before her, in the background she heard the mistress fall to the floor with a small shriek.

"Miss Sarah. How much are you receiving from the king?" She put on an air of offense.

"It is through mutual pleasure that we are together. Are you going to give me more offense, or are you finished?" She made a move to step around him.

"I meant no offense ma'am." He stepped in front of her. "I ask you to hear me out." She raised an eyebrow, but gave no vocal response. "I have three-hundred gold pieces that say you are going to testify that the Goblin King has a male lover and that you are naught, but his cover-up."

"Three-hundred?" He nodded, she burst out laughing. "You must take me for a fool. Even if I were to betray my king, it would take quite a bit more then that." She made no move to leave.

"One-thousand?" The ambassador offered.

"Perhaps, give me a few days to consider your proposal. Presently, I plan to steal my king from his dear sister. If you'll excuse me." The ambassador stepped aside and gave a bow.

Sarah made it down three hallways before she realized that she had no idea where she was going. "Jareth, I seem to be a little lost, care to give me a hand?" She blinked and found herself in her own room, Ake and the king awaited her there. "What a self-centered ass. I felt like punching him on several occasions during the meal."

"They did send the biggest jackass; he was probably the only one willing to go against Jareth publicly." Ake informed Sarah, from her place atop the bookcase.

"It will end up that I go against him for attempting to usurp me. The Council will not be rid of me as easily as they think." The king lay on Sarah's bed, looking up at the canopy.

"Is there any way that I could get a map or something? This place is really confusing." Sarah seated herself on the edge of the bed.

"It wouldn't help, the Castle, like the Labyrinth, changes constantly. Have you ever noticed that I don't walk? Ever? I know what room I need to be in, that's all I need." Ake, still upon the bookcase kicked her feet against it as she spoke. "Of course the some things don't change, the throne room is always in the same spot and these two rooms are always connected."

Sarah turned to Jareth. "How do you get around?"

"I have an innate sense of the castle; I always know where everything is. How do you think I find you at the most opportune moments?" He raised his body to his elbows and smirked at her; she threw a pillow at him. Ake watched from her perch an unreadable smile on her face.

"Ass." She was still leaning toward him from when she had thrown the pillow.

"I have one, and as I recall it was good enough to count twice." He leaned a little closer to Sarah, mischief playing in his eyes.

"If you two want to be alone I can arrange it no problem." Ake called down, the two were only inches apart and she startled them to opposite sides of the bed.

"Ake, I believe that I might have to kill you, you know that." Jareth's aggravation was clear in his voice; Sarah was blushing madly at what she had almost done.

"I merely thought that you might want some privacy, but who knows when you would have been done and Clingham wanted to see the Firey concert tonight." The teen jumped off of the bookcase and landed gracefully on the ground. "I trust you have an outfit suitable for sitting outside Sarah?" A nod was her answer. "You should probably get that on; the concert will be starting soon."


	13. Tickle fights and hair dye

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

I'm working on a lot of stories right now, silly me, so it may take awhile for another update, enjoy it while it lasts. I don't know how long this story is going to be anymore, it could be another chapter, it could be another 3. I'll update as fast as I can.

Also, I'm tired, it's late. I haven't read this over, there will probably be a lot more grammar and spelling mistakes then usual.

ONTO THE STORY

The air was chilly as Sarah, Jareth, Ake, the ambassador, and his mistress seated themselves to hear the fireys. Sarah settled in for a wait, seeing no other audience; she assumed that they were early. A deep growl sounded from the trees next to where the group was seated and light burst through the trees directly in front of them. Clingham's mistress shrieked in fear and Sarah fought to contain her laughter. Halfway through the performance Sarah noticed that the mistress was clinging to Clingham and buried her head in his chest at the particularly startling points. A smirk formed on her face; Sarah waited patiently for the next outburst from the performers. The fire flashed; Sarah ducked her head into Jareth's chest, holding firmly to his shirt. Out of Ake and the guest's views, Sarah gently eased the king's shirt open.

"Sarah." It was spoken quietly, and the human could not tell if it was a question or a warning, so she ignored it. Her mouth found one of his nipples and began attacking it with her mouth and tongue; she felt his body tense. The brunette rang her teeth lightly along the nub, hearing the quietest hiss escape the monarch's throat. "Sarah." The warning was evident this time; grinning wickedly she gave his chest one last lick before fixing his shirt and pulling away. They sat still for a moment, simply enjoying the show, when Sarah felt a hand on her leg. Sarah had opted for pants, seeing as they were out doors and slightly regretted that decision, skirts were hard to get around if they were long or tight enough, but you didn't need to get around anything with pants. His hand drew idle circles inside her lower thigh, but the hand was moving up, steadily. Gently, Sarah removed his hand, and placed it on her opposite should, hoping to make him behave. She regretted this decision as he pulled her closer, letting her weight rest on his side. Jareth then used his newly freed hand to tease Sarah. He slid the hand under her arm and simply rang it up and down her side, not venturing forward at all. The human was left to wonder if that was a good or bad thing as she now desperately wanted his touch, but did not want to disturb the other three audience members. She sat tormented for the rest of the performance. They group returned to the castle and their rooms without a word to each other, though Ake gave Sarah and the king a nod before heading to her chambers. Sarah was quiet when Jareth brought her to her rooms, she wanted to yell at him, but knew that she had brought his actions upon herself.

"Good night." It came out as naught more than a whisper. Sarah was suddenly enveloped in his arms.

"I can think of a way that it could be." His voice was no louder then her's had been, the brunette shivered at the feel of his warm breath against her ear.

"Is that all that you ever think about?" She pulled away slightly, so that she could turn around in his embrace.

"Only when you're around." He pulled her closer again and closed the distance between their lips. Sarah did not struggle against the kiss this time, as active in it as he was. They parted only when Sarah's lungs demanded it.

"Wow."

"To say the least." One of his hands moved from her waist to her butt, Sarah jumped when he squeezed. "What do you say that we continue with, other, activities." He lowered his head to nuzzle against her neck. Sarah shoved him away.

"You're such a pig! We were having a perfectly pleasant moment and you ruined it!" She watched as his anger flashed through his green and blue orbs.

"Must we go over insulting me _again_?" His movement wasn't visible to the human eye and Sarah found herself pressed against the wall. "If it didn't lead to such wonderful positions I could find it annoying in its frequency."

"Grow up, everyone gets insulted sometime, you just deserve it more often."

"I am a king! I do not need to allow such things to be said toward me."

"All I'm hearing is me me me me me. Like a spoiled child." They glared at each other for a long moment before Jareth claimed her lips. It was a passionate, ferocious kiss, he pulled away and looked at the mortal. Sarah was flushed and breathing hard, she pulled him back in for another devouring kiss.

"As much as I hate to break this up." Came a voice from behind Jareth.

"I really am going to kill you Ake. There is no other choice." The king took a step back, just close enough to hold Sarah in his arms, but far enough away that the urge to kiss her was controllable.

"Oh shush. Just get in another fight and you'll be at it like rabbits in no time."

"I'M FIFTEEN! Does this not occur to either of you?" The siblings looked at each other, then at Sarah.

"No." They said in unison.

"Argh! I give up." She pulled away from Jareth and moved to sit on the bed. "So, why are you here Ake?" The dual-haired immortal seemed to jump; she had apparently been daydreaming again.

"Oh, right! Clingham is getting impatient, he's going to approach Sarah tomorrow after lunch and fill her in on the details of his plan so that he has a better chance of buying her, or so he thinks. He also plans to head leave the day after tomorrow. It's presently adjourned, but the reopening Masque is in two days, the day he plans to leave. Interesting, no?" The teen giggled and clapped her hands in excitement, hopping up and down as she did so. "This is going to be sooo much fun." She then paused. "Oh dear, we'll have to transform Sarah before the Masque then, the Court won't hear her otherwise."

"Tomorrow before lunch?" Suggested the king.

"No, she'll need more time to recover then that. I'd say the best time would be right after her conversation with Clingham. That would give her time enough to recover for the Masquerade." Ake got a thoughtful expression on her face. "Yes, that would be best."

"Wait. Masquerade? No, I'm not doing a Masquerade. Screw that." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, defiance in her whole body.

"She's almost as stubborn as you are." Commented to her brother.

"Almost." The pair started moving toward Sarah, and the brunette felt like she was being stalked by two proficient predators. They pounced at the same time, holding Sarah down and tickling her relentlessly.

"Stop..hahahaha..stop."

"Are you going to go to the Masque?" Ake asked innocently.

"No…hehehe…not on your life." The pair paused momentarily to let the mortal catch her breath.

"Are you sure?" It was Jareth who asked this time, the only response he got was a head shake. "Alright, then we'll keep going, we can do this for hours." It took two full minutes for Sarah to agree to go to the Masquerade. "By the way, you won't be going with me. You'll be attending with Ake officially as a Dragoness; for once the Labyrinth's tendency to meddle is paying off." The three lay on the four poster bed in a heap.

"What does becoming a Dragoness entail?"

"Linking with the minds of the dragon population, pledging allegiance to the residents of the Cliffs, and of course growing the wings. Pyrokinesis and other powers will develop slowly as time goes on." Ake got up. "I'm off to bed, beauty sleep you know. Don't be too naughty, Sarah has a big day tomorrow." That said the Dragon Queen disappeared.

"We shouldn't kill her, but something must be done." Sarah snuggled closer to the king, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I must agree. Something must be done about my sister." He slipped and arm around her waist.

"Shaving cream on the hand, and feather on the face?" The brunette suggested, staring at the top of the canopy.

"No, I was thinking of putting dye in her shampoo so that her hair is all the same color." He rested his head gently against hers, both their eyes drooping with sleep.

"Yeah," Sarah yawned. "That sounds perfect." The pair fell asleep as they were, the candles slowly fading the light to darkness.


	14. Schmoop!

So the last chapter was kinda crap, but I had to get it out, though I wish that there had been some plot progression and not just emotional progression. sigh So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the movie the Labyrinth.

Her own moan woke Sarah up. Jareth's hands were all over her, exploring her body as his mouth devoured her own. She shoved him off; the king fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sincerely confused.

"I was asleep you ass. I never gave you permission to do that! We are also nowhere near that stage in a relationship. And I didn't give you permission!" There was a pause after her statement.

"Do I have permission now?" He looked over the top of the bed at her, looking like a child whose candy had been taken away.

"No!" Sarah dropped down to the mattress. They sat in silence for a moment; Sarah was almost asleep again when his voice reached her ears another time.

"How about now?"

"Argh!" Sarah sat up and glared at him. "No, believe me; you will know when you have permission." They sat in silence for a moment before something from the night before occurred to her. "Um…Ake said that Clingham was going to talk to me after lunch, and that I would be changed right after that, but she also said that it would be too late by then. How does that work?"

"Oh, that is a bit of problem, isn't it?"

"Wait, how can you be so damn observant and so fucking stupid at the same time?" He took a deep breath, she was scared and frustrated, and there was no need to yell at her.

"We'll just have Ake change his mind about when he was going to approach you." The king stood from the floor and offered Sarah a hand up. Sighing, the teen gave up on sleeping and accepted the hand, getting to her feet.

"She can really do that? Change other people's thoughts?"

"She can, though she doesn't like to, and this would be more of a nudged then a change. Just a suggestion that he speak to you earlier."

"Oh." Sarah thought for a moment. "Does, I mean can she, influence emotions?" Something inside was holding its breath against the answer, part of her hoped that the Queen could and had played with her emotions, but another part, a larger part jumped in glee when the king answered.

"No, her powers lie in thought alone. Why do you ask?" They were standing next to the bed, just standing there, her hand still in his. Sarah turned her head away, blushing slightly at the thoughts running through her head.

"No reason. What time is it? We should be heading to breakfast soon."

As Jareth had said, Ake was reluctant to meddle with the man's mind, but eventually gave in as she realized that they had, in fact, messed up the times. Sarah had just returned to her room after breakfast when Clingham knocked on her door.

"Ms. Sarah, I wondered if I might speak with you in private?" Sarah gave a nod and let him into the room, certain that Jareth was watching through the mirror that he had converted to a one way mirror for this occasion. "Have you come to a decision?" She did not gesture for him to sit down and he did not make any move to.

"I have considered your proposition, and have decided that I need more information. I am a resident of this kingdom and as such, I wish to know about its future. What will happen if I do this?"

"If you testify as I wish you to, then the Court will have no choice, but to remove him from his throne. In reward for revealing this, I will take the throne of this kingdom." Clingham smiled then and raised his hand to her hair. "And there is always room in my house for another mistress, especially one as pretty as yourself."

Sarah slapped his hand away. "I don't want your body, I want your money, and my king's time. I'm only going to work with you, because it will get me both. I'm also raising my price to three-thousand gold pieces. As he won't be king any longer we'll need something to live on." Clingham nodded.

"Of course, of course. Now we will have to get your transportation to the opening Masquerade..." Sarah interrupted him.

"There is no need. His Majesty is attending this Court session."

"He is? This is even better than I had anticipated. There won't even have to be a second hearing." Sarah was scared for a moment that he would start to dance, but he managed to control his enthusiasm. "I shall see you there then, Ms. Sarah. I will ensure that you are paid as soon as you have testified. Good day." He started whistling as he exited the room and Sarah shuttered as the door closed. That man couldn't have carried a tune in a bucket.

"Well done, Sarah. Very good improvisation, saying that you wished to have more of my time." He leaned against the door to her room, then he was behind her, whispering into her ear. "If you were my queen, you would never want for my attention. We would have all the time in the world."

"Well, you two don't have anytime right now, come on Sarah, we have to get this done quickly." Ake gestured Sarah to the bed and shooed Jareth out of the room. "Get undressed and lay down." Sarah obeyed, feeling extremely self-conscious in front of the other girl. "On your stomach Sarah, here, stick this pillow under your chest, we need you to be able to breath, but there needs to be space for your wings to grow." Sarah followed the instructions, feeling much less exposed once she was turned over. "I'm going to warn you Sarah, this will hurt, a lot, the wings always will a little on the way out, it's a side effect of them being retractable, but the first time is the worst. You'll also want your eyes closed at the beginning." Sarah gave a nod that she had heard and did as she was told. She felt the bed dip slightly as Ake climbed onto it, and blushed as Ake straddled her waist. She soon realized, that Ake was fully clothed and was able to relax.

Ake placed her hands on Sarah's head gently and began to speak in a language that Sarah did not understand. Without warning, sounds rushed into her head, voice, many voices rumbling louder and louder until Sarah was sure that she was going to go deaf. "_QUIET!_" The word sounded over the noise and in a moment it was indeed quieter, the voices were still there, but they were hushed and all of them were saying similar things, things like 'queen' and 'new one'. "_That's better, poor Sarah could have gone mad from that racket. I'd like you all to meet the newest addition to kingdom and the new ambassador to the Labyrinth, Lady Sarah Williams, soon to be Dragoness Sarah Wil'am._" How voices could have eyes, Sarah had no idea but it felt as though hundreds of eyes were on her, then it felt as though a thousand breezes were running across her mind as each dragon touched her mind. As the breezes drifted away, Sarah realized that she was left with information, the names of each dragon, and their appearance, information on their families and occupations as well.

"_Welcome Sarah Wil'am._" The voices said as one, no longer overwhelming in their intensity.

"_Excellent, back to whatever you were doing._" Slowly, the voices faded out and Sarah became aware of the world again.

"What was that?" Sarah asked as Ake climbed off of her.

"That was the Collection of Minds all dragons are linked to it, and now you are as well. Once you are a full-fledged Dragoness you will know how to access it without my help. Now for the pledge." Again, Ake spoke in a language that Sarah did not understand, and to her surprise, she began to reply in the same language. Once they were done speaking, Sarah found her mind starting to drift and her stomach did a flip.

"What's going on, what did I say?" She tried to push herself up, but had no strength.

"It's alright, this is normal, that was the language of the heart. It was your heart that bound itself and your heart that spoke it allegiance. Just relax now, your body is going to go through some changes it will be over soon." Just as Ake spoke, pain shot down Sarah's back and fire coursed through her veins. She felt something inside shift suddenly and she was left with a falling sensation. Without warning, the pain in her back flared and she screamed. Thankfully, dark soon pulled her down and away from the pain.

"She should be up by now, you said that she would be up by now." Sarah's consciousness slowly faded in and she was left bewildered.

"I said that she _may_ be up by now. I didn't promise anything. We still have six hours until we will be expected to appear at Court, and another three until the Masquerade. She will be up by then." Sarah's memory slowly came back to her.

"Did it..." Her voice cracked and her throat hurt terribly, but she had to get the question out. "Did it work?" The pair had turned to her at the first word and had rushed to the bed.

"Shh, you shouldn't be talking Sarah. Yes, it worked. You are a Dragoness now." Jareth smoothed her hair out of her face, Sarah tried to turn unto her back, but pain shot through her at the attempt. Ake helped her to sit up, then offered her a cup.

"You won't be able to lay on your back for another few hours. The wings always do a number new Dragonesses. Finish the whole glass, it will heal your throat right up and should help with your back." Sarah nodded and downed the glass in one go. She felt better almost instantly and smiled up at Ake.

"Thanks, that's much better." A yawn followed the statement. "I'm awfully sleepy though." Ake took the cup back and smiled back.

"Rest is a good idea, you do need to be up for another five hours or so. You may want to reassure my brother that you are alright before you do, though. He was near to killing me, for real this time."Ake got up and left the room, taking the cup with her.

"You shouldn't try to get rid of your siblings, look what happened to me." He smirked at her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I happen to like what happened to you, don't you?" He raised his hand to her face again, this time not even hiding behind the pretense of brushing her hair away.

"I...I do like it. I can't imagine where my life would have gone without it. I would like to believe that I would become a great actress and live the Hollywood life, but I think I'm a tad to anti-social for that." They sat in silence for a few moments, Sarah fighting sleep, and Jareth fighting with himself. "What will happen when this is over? What will I become? What will my life be like?" She looked up at him, her eyes open windows.

"You'll come back here to live, though you may visit the Cliffs before that. You will act as the ambassador between our kingdoms, not that is strictly necessary, but it does keep up appearances. It will sooth the minds of the Court that we are not dealing directly with each other. You will stay in my castle, this room if you like. You will attend my court sessions and visit different parts of my kingdom. Though, to be perfectly honest, you won't have all that much to do." He took his hand away and stood, then paced a few steps away. "Also, if you will allow it, I would like to woo you. You see, I do love you Sarah. I'm not sure if I've told you that yet, but I do. I know that I haven't done a good job of expressing it, but I'd like the chance now, to show you that I love you." He had kept his back to her as he admitted his feelings, but he turned back now. Sarah's eyes were wet with unshed tears, but she didn't reply. "Sarah?"

"Yes. Yes, you may woo me, but I want you to remember that our paces are entirely different, I need far more time then you have been giving me." Jareth met her eyes and nodded once.

"If you give me this chance then we have all the time in the world." They held each other's gaze for a long moment, the moment perfect.

"Well, if you two are done with all this sap then we should get Sarah settled into bed. I do hope you both remember of course, that this isn't a love story and that you will fight, a lot. Both of you are two stubborn not to, and secretly you both love to fight, but that is beside the point. I'm sure your make-up sessions will turn out many babies, one of which I hope the dragons will accept as my heir. Sarah, bed now." They both glared at Ake, but Sarah rolled onto her front, and then realized that she had been nude the whole time.

"Ake?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Pulverize him for me would you?"

"No problem."

There you have it, chapter 14. I'm going to guess that there will be one or two more chapters to this story, hopefully I will get it done this year. Don't act surprised, this fic has taken me three to get this far, procrastinate much?

"Please leave a contribution in the little box."

Draco


End file.
